Campamento Unsei
by Sopho
Summary: Capítulo 6: Intruso en el campamento. Sora, Tai y Matt se proponen desentrañar el misterio que esconde el campamento Unsei sin saber que acabarán viéndose envueltos una situación insostenible que los pondrá a prueba.
1. El comienzo de unas largas vacaciones

**Buenas, chicos del fandom de Digimon. Hoy comienzo una nueva historia, una que tiene un borrador del que me siento muy satisfecho. En ella saldrán los personajes de la primera generación excepto Kari, aunque estoy dudando en meterla más adelante. Aunque el género predominante no sea el romance, sí que habrá una pareja o dos. **

**Y dicho esto, aquí va el primer capítulo.**

El Campamento Unsei era con diferencia el campamento vacacional más famoso de todo Japón. Su popularidad era tal que había sido promocionado en la televisión y demás medios de comunicación como el lugar ideal para que los adolescentes se divirtiesen y socializasen con sus semejantes mientras sus padres se olvidaban por unas semanas de la carga, a menudo extenuante, que significaba criar a sus hijos.

El tan conocido anuncio consistía en unos niños, rubios e impolutos, que explicaban con forzado entusiasmo las instalaciones y actividades de las que hacía gala el lugar. A Sora no le gustaba demasiado. Le costaba imaginar que dos niños rubios y felices representasen a todos los niños japoneses que se habían apuntado ese año. Puede que la mitad, quizás un poco más se sintiesen tan agraciados. Muchos otros iban obligados por sus padres o se sentían incómodos al estar lejos de su hogar y no se relacionaban. Sora se sentía dentro de ese último grupo, aunque le gustaba pensar que si no se relacionaba lo suficiente era porque tenía gustos selectivos; se sentía fuera de lugar entre los chismes y risotadas de las chicas, y a pesar de que le gustaba jugar al fútbol como la inmensa mayoría de sus congéneres masculinos, estos, por lo general, o eran demasiado brutos o la trataban con una cortesía que terminaba por abrumarla.

La única persona a la que había considerado un confidente la había traicionado cobardemente. Era un chico de su misma edad con el que solía jugar con ella al fútbol al salir de la escuela en la pista de fútbol del parque público situada a dos manzanas de su calle. No había vuelto a pasar por ahí desde entonces, pero recordaba que la mayor parte de ella estaba ocupada por el equipo de fútbol de su escuela, unos chicos deslenguados y escandalosos. Sora había preguntado si podía unirse a ellos en alguna ocasión, pero como era previsible le habían respondido con un rotundo "No se admiten chicas". Por entonces eran muy jóvenes y debían darse prisa en afirmar su masculinidad, por lo que cada vez que pensaba en ello Sora trataba de no juzgarlos con demasiada dureza. Pero el caso de Taichi Yagami era diferente: él había venido a ella como un terremoto, con aquellos ojos de fuego y ese optimismo que la contagiaba. Y esa alegre sensación había ido desapareciendo lenta y dolorosamente cada tarde que Tai le ponía excusas para no jugar más con ella al fútbol. Desde entonces había sido más cauta al elegir las amistades.

Debido a ello, era comprensible que Sora no estuviera demasiado emocionada por pasar las próximas semanas aislada en un campamento, donde era tan fácil hacer amistades que perecederas. Había sido convencida por la misma persona que había hecho del campamento un negocio exitoso. Su padre, el señor Takenouchi, era difícilmente asociable con un lugar repleto de críos hasta que unos meses atrás declaró en directo en una entrevista de un famoso programa de televisión que se había convertido en patrocinador del Campamento Unsei. Era un eminente arqueólogo, muy respetado por la comunidad autorizada en la materia, por lo que muchos creyeron que perdía el tiempo en esa empresa cuando debería proseguir sus investigaciones. Sora había tratado de terminar algunos de sus libros cuando aprendió a leer, pero se perdía en con la complicada jerga y pasaba a las representaciones de los animales extintos. A sus dieciséis años lo había vuelto a intentar y esta vez lo había conseguido, e incluso se había entretenido en algunas partes a pesar de que la arqueología no era su disciplina predilecta. Su padre le había dado esa sutil muestra de agradecimiento que es revolver el cabello, y ella se había sentido satisfecha con el gesto.

Como no quería decepcionar a su padre, se había propuesto de disfrutar de la "oportunidad de oro" que había gritado la niña rubia del anuncio con aire diabólico. Sabía que sería difícil, sobretodo cuando lo más parecido que había a una biblioteca en diez kilómetros a la redonda era un quiosco con revistas del corazón y manuales sobre la pesca. En cuanto llegó la pasada noche, Sora estaba de tan mal humor que se encerró en su habitación de la cabaña y se puso a devorar el único libro que había llevado hasta llegar a la mitad. Tenía que controlar sus horas de lectura diarias, pues de lo contrario no tendría nada con lo qué entretenerse, aunque fuera ese aburrido libro ruso con el que fácilmente podía perderse con los nombres impronunciables repletos de consonantes. Tampoco había traído ningún videojuego; era una negada para la tecnología. Cada vez que trataba de instalar algo acababa maldiciendo a todas las máquinas. Su profesor de tecnología la había animado diciéndole que era más fácil de lo que parecía, pero solo había conseguido que la odiara con más fervor.

Un frisby que entró por sorpresa por la ventana del cuarto donde estaba desempaquetando la maleta la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Aterrizó sobre su cama, salpicándola de gotitas de barro hasta que cesó su giro.

–Eh, más cuidado! –Gritó a los chicos que jugaban fuera.

–Perdona, no debí lanzarlo con tanta fuerza –se disculpó un niño desde la ventana.

Sora pensó que quizás el anuncio no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, porque el chico con el que estaba hablando era rubio. Tendría unos diez años y resultaba llamativo a la vista por el enorme gorro verde que portaba y su nariz y cuello manchados de barro.

–Juega con más cuidado –advirtió Sora, suavizando el tono.

–Oye, ¿tu eres la hija del señor ese de la tele? –inquirió el chiquillo mientras se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –A Sora le apetecía echarse un siesta, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Solía pasar desapercibida entre la gente.

–Me lo dijo mi hermano. Creo que le gustas –añadió con una sonrisa.

–¿Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no se dicen tan a la ligera? Podrían haber malentendidos –dijo Sora, y volvió a su tarea de sacar su ropa de la maleta y colocarla en las perchas del armario empotrado.

–Podría ser. ¿Y a ti te gusta? –Preguntó con con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y asco.

–Ni si quiera le conozco.

–¿Entonces por qué sonríes?

Sora dejó caer sus vaqueros y se giró hacia él con los brazos en jarras

–Si esa es tu manera de adivinar los sentimientos ajenos no me extraña que estés equivocado en lo que respecta a tu hermano.

–¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al frisby?

–No me cambies de tema –le espetó Sora–. Te estaba regañando.

–Es que no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo con urgencia–. Dentro de veinte minutos tenemos una charla en la casa principal.

–¿Eres muy pesado, eh? –Observo con el ceño fruncido al niño, escrutando alguna deshonrosa segunda intención detrás de aquel interés. –Está bien –aceptó al no descubrir nada más que curiosidad y un poco de picardía.

Como se aburría mucho en la casa y solo estaba desempaquetando para hacer tiempo –el campamento podía permitirse el lujo de contratar a unas sirvientas para hacer ese tipo de tareas– , decidió que no perdía nada aceptando la proposición del niño.

Había llovido durante la noche, por lo que el terreno estaba embarrado y salpicado de charcos resplandecientes por la luz del Sol que conseguía colarse por los resquicios de las nubes grises. A lo largo del terreno estaban dispuestas irregularmente el conjunto de casas de madera donde se alojaban los campistas. Cada caseta constaba de dos habitaciones con dos camas y un austero mobiliario y decoración. No había ninguna televisión ni nada que pudiera distraer de las actividades cotidianas, excepto un teléfono que comunicaba con las demás viviendas del campamento. Aquellos que quisieran llamar a sus padres tenían que hacerlo desde las cabinas telefónicas. Como era de esperar, los adolescentes preferían comunicarse entre ellos a altas horas de la noche en lugar que llamar a sus padres. Sora había tenido un primer roce con las chicas de su habitación cuando les gritó que hablaban demasiado alto y no las dejaba dormir.

–Te vas a manchar si sigues haciendo eso –advirtió Sora manteniéndose alejada de él, que saltaba los charcos en lugar de rodearlos como ella. Como previó, el niño terminó por perder el equilibrio y manchar sus zapatillas–. Te lo dije.

–Vaya –se lamentó al verlas, aunque al cabo de dos segundos pareció olvidar ese detalle.

Aquella estampa recordó a Sora la terrible reacción de su madre al ver como ella se había ensuciado el vestido cuando, en un acto de rebeldía, había jugado al fútbol en un parque con él. Su madre nunca había estado de acuerdo en que jugara a esos juegos tan poco femeninos. Estaba segura de que si hubiese estado el niño rubio en su lugar no hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. En cambio, recordaba como su padre la había acompañado a un partido en un par de ocasiones sin poner ninguna objeción.

El hermano del niño estaba apoyado en un poste. Era una versión más adulta del otro. También tenía el cabello rubio, solo que más largo y oscurecido. Su mirada y su actitud eran más frías: apenas giró la cabeza para saludarla. Sora pensó que no era una actitud común de un enamorado, por lo que concluyó que su hermano menor estaba probablemente exagerando cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Se sorprendió a si misma decepcionada; imaginar que alguien se sentiría cohibido cuando hablara con ella le había dado confianza en sí misma. Se maldijo por ese pensamiento miserable.

–Se ha apuntado a jugar con nosotros –explicó el niño–. Se llama... Ay, no sabemos tu nombre.

–Me llamo Sora -se presentó, evitando mirar al hermano mayor.

–Yo soy Takeru, pero me gusta que me llamen T.K.

–Yo Matt –habló por primera vez el otro chico. Sora agradeció que tuviera el detalle de hacerlo él mismo; estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

El frisby no era el juego preferido de Sora. Tenía que usar ambas manos y a veces todo su cuerpo para atrapar el disco y siempre lo lanzaba demasiado a la derecha. Cada vez que Sora se quejaba de su mal rendimiento, Matt acudía a ella y le indicaba la posición correcta o el giro que debía dar la muñeca. Sora se sentía como una inútil y se reía de sí misma, mientras que el chico parecía tomarse mucho más en serio el asunto. No tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse. Quería esforzarse para no hacer demasiado el ridículo.

– Dentro de cinco minutos nos vamos, T.K –anunció Matt mientras interceptaba con dos dedos el disco.

–¿Vais a esa reunión, no? –Se interesó Sora, pensando en las aburridas charlas sobre los peligros del tabaco y las drogas–. Es que me parece extraño que de repente todo el mundo esté interesado en eso.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con sorpresa, T.K con los ojos muy abiertos y Matt con la ceja ligeramente levantada. No cabía duda de la complicidad que había entre ellos. Sora se sintió fuera de lugar.

–¿No te has enterado de lo que pasó ayer? –Preguntó T.K en un susurro.

–No, me llamaréis rara, pero cuando vinimos aquí estuve toda la noche leyendo, no salí – dijo Sora para excusarse.

–Encontraron un monstruo –continuó, muy serio.

–¿Monstruo? Aquí no hay monstruos –rió Sora.

–Dicen que encontraron a Hanako en el bosque en no muy buen estado –comenzó a decir Matt en un tono más escéptico que el de su hermano-. Según sus amigas, se había adentrado más allá de los límites que nos tienen permitidos. Iba en busca de una ardilla, ya sabes lo tonta que puede llegar a ser Hanako –Sora asintió, preguntándose quien sería esa tal Hanako–. Allí vio algo. Probablemente sea un jabalí o algo así, pero al parecer ella no pensó que era un jabalí. Dijo que era mucho más grande que eso.

–¿Un oso? –Inquirió Sora, sobrecogida con la historia.

–Lo dudo. Si un oso decide atacarte da lo mismo que te quedes quieto o corras, el te alcanzará.

–Claro -concordó Sora, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida.

–Sea lo que sea lo que vio, consiguió escapar de él, pero con serias heridas y un trauma.

–Uno de los que la vio ayer dijo que le faltaba una pierna -añadió T.K, estremeciéndose.

–¡No puede ser! –Se espantó Sora. Le costaba imaginar que un lugar tan convencional como el campamento Futaba pudieran ocurrir semejantes atrocidades.

–No creas todo lo que dice mi hermano –dijo Matt, echándole una grave mirada a su hermano pequeño–. Otros dicen que vieron algunos cortes en las piernas y poco más. Estaba de noche, pudieron haberse confundido fácilmente.

–Supongo que será eso –convino Sora–. Y pensar que todo esto ocurrió mientras yo estaba tan tranquila en mi habitación.

–Ey, Tai, ven aquí –gritó de repente T.K al ver a un chico que se acercaba a ellos con uniforme de fútbol.

En ese momento dejó de pensar. Se le había parado la respiración por unos minutos al verlo de nuevo. Conservaba el mismo aire despreocupado que hacía años, el mismo pelo irremediablemente rebelde y esos ojos brillantes y traicioneros. Ese brillo se fue apagando a medida que se fue dando cuenta de que Sora estaba tan cerca como para pegarle un puñetazo.

–Ah, hola Sora –la saludó con sorpresa–. No sabía que habías venido aquí.

–Hola –contestó secamente.

A continuación se despidió de Matt y T.K y se alejó de allí con paso rápido hacia la caseta central Tenía la mente ofuscada y el labio fuertemente apretado, bien podía ser de la rabia, pero no estaba del todo segura. "De todas las personas que hay en el campamento, he tenido que encontrarme con un amigo de Tai", pensó con tristeza.

Cuando fue a la caseta central se lamentó de no haber tomado la dirección opuesta. El interés que había despertado en ella la historia de Hanako había desaparecido con la conmoción de encontrarse con Tai. Era muy vergonzoso, y sabía que ella no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Y para colmo, él no había parecido mucho más incómodo que ella: la había reconocido, pero no se había mostrado lo suficientemente afectado.

–Hombres –escupió, dejándose caer en la viga del porche de una de las casas.

–Y qué lo digas.

Sora se giró con rapidez, maldiciendo la casualidad. Mimi Tachikawa le asentía la cabeza desde el portal de su cabaña mientras cerraba la cremallera de su bolso rosa con estampados de flores. Estaba muy arreglada, como de costumbre: tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, pero mechones de pelo le caían sobre los hombros y vestía un vestido veraniego que, a pesar de su sencillez, valdría diez veces más que todo lo que tenía puesto ella. Sora solo la conocía de verla siempre acompañada por una cohorte de chicas risueñas y delicadas. Verla sola le resultaba tan extraño como un unicornio sin su cuerno.

–Solo quieren una cosa –se quejó la chica, con su voz contraída por la irritación.

Sora no contestó. No se sentía de humor para conversar con nadie y, para colmo, Mimi no se enteraba de que no hablaban de las mismas cosas. Hizo un amago de despedida, pero la chica continuó contándole su inconexo discurso sobre como los hombres nunca se fijan cuando una mujer estrena nuevo vestido o cambia de peinado, o como mucho responden con monosílabos pero nunca lo celebran como es debido. Sora quería irse, tenía ganas de descargar un puñetazo contra algo y no quería que fuera contra la delicada Mimi.

–Menos mal que mi novio es un encanto –continuó a pesar de las indirectas que le lanzaba Sora para alejarse de allí–. Supongo que soy afortunada –suspiró–. Si quieres que te de un consejo, deberías arreglarte más. Yo podría darte unos consejos un día de estos, si quieres –guiñó un ojo.

–¡No quiero hablar contigo ahora! –Exclamó Sora con desesperación. Mimi ahogó un grito de sorpresa y consternación. Una rápida mezcla de triunfo y arrepentimiento embargaron a Sora–. Lo siento, pero debo irme.

Caminó con mismo mal humor con el que había venido en dirección a la caseta principal, alejándose todo lo que pudo de Mimi, sus novios y sus consejos de belleza. Quería volver a su habitación, pero eso supondría recorrer el mismo camino y no quería toparse con Tai. No le quedaba más remedio que asistir a la reunión.

Estaba empezando a anochecer y la gente ya se preparaba para la charla de la noche. Algunos ya se habían puesto en marcha en dirección a la caseta, mientras que otros todavía seguían charlando en grupos en el interior de las habitaciones, seguramente ansiosos por lo que diría la directora.

Sora llegó la primera a la caseta principal. Era una estancia amplia de techo alto decorada con cabezas de animales. Se utilizaba normalmente como comedor, aunque de vez en cuando hacían reuniones o organizaban fiestas. Fue a posicionarse en una de las mesas delanteras, pensando que tal vez Tai se sentaría detrás para poder compartir sus opiniones con Matt.

En cinco minutos el lugar se había llenado por completo y los comentarios excitado lo inundaron todo. Sora podía imaginárselos bajo sus mantas y con una linterna, contándose versiones de la historia que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad. El ataque de una bestia a Hanoko era una anormalidad emocionante para ellos, y querían embriagarse un poco de aquella sensación de peligrosidad. Un hecho que, por otra parte, sin duda acarrearía críticas de padres furiosos. Sora sentía pena por su padre, que se había mostrado muy entusiasmado con el proyecto. Pero por otro lado, si cerraban el campamento ya no tendría que volver nunca más. Pensó con optimismo en esa posibilidad, sintiendo al mismo tiempo mal desear que se arruinara el proyecto. Con un poco de suerte, las críticas irían dirigidas a la directora del campamento, pero era improbable desde que su padre se había vuelto famoso.

La directora de la escuela era la madre de Mimi, y al igual que sus hija, solía ir bien vestida a pesar de estar en un campamento. Ese día se había puesto un vestido ceñido que realzaba sus encantos, unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojeras -Sora dedujo que no habría tenido mucho tiempo de maquillarse-, se había pintado los labios de carmín y había dejado caer su pelo tintado de rubio sobre sus hombros. A pesar de que apenas hablaba con la gente, los que frecuentaban el campamento hablaban constantemente de ella. Las chicas la admiraban por su estilo al vestir y los chicos pensaban que era una mujer libertina que aprovechaba cada fiesta para seducir a los jóvenes monitores que habían bebido un par de copas de más –aunque, en el fondo, desearan ser uno de ellos.

Estaba muy cabreada, incluso más que cuando se enteraba de los rumores que en ocasiones circulaban sobre ella. Su enfado era comprensible; estaba en juego la mala fama del campamento. Pero a Sora no le gustó que con su tono amenazador hiciera que todos se sintieran responsables de lo que había pasado con Hanoko.

–Lo que ocurrió anoche se debe únicamente a una transgresión de las normas -dijo alzando la voz, lo que hizo que desaparecieran los pocos murmullos que hubo tras su llegada –Nosotros somos responsables de advertiros, allá vosotros si no nos hacéis caso.

–¿Se sabe qué hirió a Hanoko? –Preguntó una chica por la mitad de fila con voz trémula.

–Uno de los muchos animales del bosque –contestó con indiferencia –. Son pacíficos hasta que les tocan las narices.

–Pero vi como le faltaba una pierna –replicó la chica, al borde del llanto. La mayoría de los asistentes habían oído esos rumores, pero aun así hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa.

–Solo tenía unos rasguños –respondió la directora, mirándola duramente tras sus gafas–. Os he dicho mil veces que no os paséis con la bebida.

–Keiko nunca bebe –se lanzó a defenderla una chica que cogía su mano para calmarla –. Y Hanoko parecía muy afectada para tener solo un par de rasguño -añadió, desconfiada.

–Solo fueron unos rasguños -insistió la directora, pronunciando cada sílaba en un tono intimidatorio–. Y dejad de inventar historias, que estáis alarmando a vuestros compañeros, y ya sabéis cual es la sanción a ese tipo de conducta –dulcificó un poco el tono cuando vio que los nuevos la miraban con miedo –. La expulsión.

A continuación se paseó con los brazos cruzados por el estrado, paseando su mirada de un lado a otro de la sala. Cuando su vista se clavó por unos segundos en Sora, ésta sintió un escalofrío, pero le devolvió la mirada, intentando parecer impasible.

Y no queremos que eso suceda -dijo en un susurro ahogado por el chocar de los tacones contra la madera-.

Durante un momento solo se oyó ese sonido, pues todos habían dejado de murmurar. La mujer llevaba la vista al suelo y fruncía el ceño, pensando en lo que diría a continuación.

–Quizás me haya pasado un poco con vosotros -dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio y aliviando la tensión de los presentes al descubrir el rumbo que iba a tomar el tramo final del discurso-. No hay que olvidar que sois vosotros los que habéis hecho este lugar tan exitoso, y sin duda nosotros tenemos la obligación de responsabilizarnos de vuestros actos a pesar de vuestra conducta inadecuada. Todos sois muy preciados, y hablo en nombre de todo el equipo cuando digo que estamos muy dolidos por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Os suplico que no os asustéis por lo sucedido, porque os aseguro que no hay nada de lo que temer. Os recomiendo que os apuntéis a tantas actividades como podáis y disfrutéis mucho para olvidaros de lo sucedido. ¿Alguien tiene más preguntas?


	2. La princesa y el raro

El santuario particular de Mimi Tachikawa era el cuarto de baño de la caseta donde se alojaba. A diferencia del resto de cuartos de baño, el suyo era un deleite para los sentidos; estaba decorado con azulejos color salmón y manises rosa pastel, y en el lavabo había un bonito un ramo de rosas de papel crepé. Había toallas de seda, ambientador con olor a fresas y un pequeño radiocassette con música relajante que solía escuchar mientras se daba un baño de sales marinas para mantener su piel brillante y suave. Era un privilegio del que solo ella gozaba al ser la hija de la directora. Sus compañeras tenían que pedirle permiso para entrar, y ella lo concedía tras mucho rogar, para a continuación explicarles con orgullo indisimulado todas las comodidades que de las que hacía gala . Era el lugar al que acudía cuando sentía la necesidad de maquillarse, peinarse el cabello y, en ocasiones como aquella, llorar desconsoladamente. No porque fuera una persona que tuviera miedo de expresar sus sentimientos delante de otros; sencillamente no le gustaba que la vieran fea.

Mojó sus manos y se las llevó a la cara, borrando las lágrimas y esparciéndose el maquillaje en el proceso. Se asustó al ver las lineas negras que surcaban su rostro y volvió a romper en lágrimas. Terminó de limpiarse la cara cuando oyó a sus compañeras entrar a la cabaña y salió del aseo, no sin antes aplicarse otra capa de maquillaje más fina.

Oyó las risas desde el pasillo y supuso que estarían hablando de chicos. Estaban sentadas en las sillas de la salita principal, ataviadas con sus trajes de baño y con las mejillas encendidas.

–Hola, cariño –la saludo una de sus amigas, cuya voz chillona se alzaba por encima de las demás–. ¿Te encuentras mal? No has venido a las canoas. Lo que te has perdido.

–Creo que no nos lo habíamos pasado tan bien desde jugamos a ver quien ponía más a ese viejo verde del tren -terció otra chica con entusiasmo.

–Jo, tía, estás enferma –repuso con asco la primera–. Ahora sí eres la loca oficial del grupo.

–Sabes que no me refería a eso, Suzu...

Las otras se echaron a reír y asistieron en señal de aprobación. Mimi se dejó caer en el sofá y soltó un bufido. No le apetecía escuchar las divertidas anécdotas de sus amigos. Hubiera preferido que todas estuvieran tristes como ella.

–Mira, resulta que allí estaba ese chico rubio por el que babeábamos en el bus -continuó Suzu sin percatarse de su delicado estado de ánimo. Evidentemente todas queríamos ser su compañera de canoa, pero se nos adelantó esa chica pelirroja de la clase de al lado. Bueno, en esto que va Kim y en un intento desesperado se tira al lago y finge ahogarse para que Matt la rescate, pero en lugar de Matt se lanzó a salvarla la monitora machorra.

–¿Te refieres a Sora? –Mimi alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga, que hacia reír a las otras imitando el desesperado chapoteo de la aludida, que suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos.

–Sí, me parece que se llama Sora –dijo entre risas–. Y pensar que parecía un poco mosquita muerta.

–A mi me parece que es bastante simpática –intervino otra de las chicas con timidez.

–¡No, no lo es! -Saltó Mimi de repente, imponiéndose sobre las demás y provocando un susto de muerte a la muchacha-. Anoche me la encontré -sus compañeras se acercaron a ella, escuchando su historia con interés-. Creo que se quejaba por algún chico. Entonces yo le dije de ayudarle con su aspecto y ella... -su voz se adquirió un tono venenoso- Ella me dijo algo horrible.

Desde entonces Mimi y sus amigas decidieron que Sora no era de fiar, y cualquiera que se le acercase para ser su amigo –exceptuando a Matt– merecía ser despreciado.

Las cosas siempre funcionaban de aquella manera en Unsei. Una pirámide social en cuya cúspide se hallaba Mimi, decidiendo lo que era justo y lo que no, marcando las modas y elevando o rebajando a los demás. Funcionaba de esta manera porque Mimi era atractiva, rica e hija de la directora –lo que explicaba que además fuera especialmente venerada por las chicas.

Solo había una persona en el campamento, además de su madre, que no estaba subyugada a ella. Takashi, su novio, era, al igual que Mimi, muy atractivo, popular e influyente. Un espíritu libre y rebelde, demasiado consciente de sus virtudes y que a penas se daba cuenta de sus defectos. Una de las razones por la que no se percataba de ello se debía a que nadie se atrevía a decírselos; y es que no había nadie dispuesto a a recibir altruistamente una patada en la boca.

Juntos eran la pareja ideal, y eran envidiados e idolatrados a partes iguales. Mimi estaba al tanto de esto y no desaprovechaba la ocasión para hablar de él como su alma gemela; pero entonces, cuando nadie miraba, Takashi se acercaba a ella y posaba sus manos en su trasero o le robaba un beso.Y ella tenía que forzar una sonrisa para hacer notar que le gustaba.

Había logrado aguantar a duras penas aquella desagradable intromisión en su boca pensando en otro chico mientras la besaba. Aunque podría haberse considerado una forma muy sutil de infidelidad, para ella no era más que un acto inocente, pues no estaba dirigido a ningún fin; había decidido que jamás sopesaría la posibilidad de dejar a Takashi.

No le convenía, era contraproducente para ella.

Además estaba segura que no era más que un vago encaprichamiento. El chico era un misterio para ella; desconocía su nombre e incluso se había preguntado los primeros días que pudo tener contacto visual con él si no era más que un producto de su imaginación originado por un exceso de perfume -había leído en alguna revista del corazón que el perfume podía tener efectos alucinatorios.

No había tenido una excelente primera impresión de él. Ocurrió un año atrás; ella iba de camino a la fiesta que se celebraba la primera semana de campamento cuando se encontró con él. Parecía absorto en su videojuego y ni si quiera se percató del vestido de princesa moderna que le había comprado su madre, por lo que se enfureció y le preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

–Eh, tú –le había espetado con indignación–. ¿No vienes a la fiesta?

Con eso había conseguido que levantara su vista hacia ella. Abrió la boca ligeramente y frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Mimi pensó que se quedaría así todo el día, pero al final movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

–Eres raro –concluyó ella, y reanudó su marcha.

Por entonces todos creían que era un campista más, pero Mimi, que había dedicado un tiempo a observarle, descubrió que no había venido con ellos en el autobús y que tampoco participaba en las actividades ni asistía a fiestas ni eventos de la programación. Al parecer vivía en una de las casas de madera, completamente ausente del mundo. Permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo dentro, pero de vez en cuando salía a barrer la entrada o a hacer algo inquietante como diseccionar una araña o otro bicho inmundo. Y Mimi no podía apartar la mirada de aquel chico misterioso a pesar de lo mucho que le repugnaban las arañas.

–¿Te parece interesante? -Le preguntó un día Takashi que la había encontrado distraída de la conversación, echando la vista hacia la casa del chico.

–Para nada –respondió Mimi, fingiendo indignación.

–Entonces demuéstramelo.

Se había acercado a él seductoramente y lo había besado en los labios. Fue la primera vez que tomó ella la iniciativa, y supo que tenía que hacerlo lo mejor que podía si no quería perder a Takashi.

-Te quiero –le dijo cuando terminó.

También se lo había dicho así misma. Tenía ante ella al chico por el que suspiraban todas y no quería a nadie más que ella.

No fue suficiente para Takashi, que había visto el anhelo en los ojos de Mimi y ardía en celos con el muchacho. Se preguntaba qué había visto Mimi en él, si a penas los había visto compartir palabra.

Ella misma también se lo preguntaba a menudo. No había intercambiado suficientes palabras con él para comprobar si era alguien compatible con ella. Su aspecto, a diferencia de Takashi, era de lo más mundano; siempre vestía con unos horribles pantalones de pana sin importar la temperatura que pudiera haber, que acompañaba con una camisa veis y unas zapatos de marca indescifrable. A veces salía al porche descalzo, con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, lo que había supuesto que era su pijama. No parecía muy fornido y sería aproximadamente de la misma estatura que ella. Llamaba especialmente su atención su postura: siempre demasiado erguida, como si estuviese en tensión todo el tiempo.

Y a pesar de todos aquellos inconvenientes, Mimi no podía controlar sus sentimientos hacia él. Le gustara que no tuviera un físico tan imponente como Takashi, le gustaba su extraña manera de vestir e incluso habían comenzado a gustarle un poco los bichos. Por las noches, justo antes de dormir, pensaba en él y sonreía sin motivo. Daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Era agradable. Más que agradable, era lo único que la hacía sentirse verdaderamente viva. Pero luego la invadía la confusión y el miedo, y trataba de apartar aquellos locos pensamientos.

Llegado un momento, Takashi se hartó de tantas emociones veladas y decidió descargar toda su ira contra el chico. Nadie supo cuando comenzó realmente la fijación de Takeshi por el chico misterioso que no hablaba con nadie. Un día, cuando volvía con sus amigos de su entrenamiento de fútbol, le hizo unas preguntas incómodas que el chico no respondió. Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado leyendo y se encerró en la casa. Esas preguntas pasaron a contener términos despectivos, después fueron acompañadas con collejas y finalmente por palizas.

El chico recibía los golpes soltando algún que otro gemido, pero no parecía ni mucho menos tan aterrorizado como lo estaba Mimi. Que no dijera ninguna palabra ni hiciera nada para defenderse excepto encerrarse en su casa llevó a los otros a pensar que, de alguna manera, aquel chico se buscaba las palizas.

No eran los celos lo que dirigía los actos de Takashi, sino el miedo. Estaba demasiado enamorado de Mimi como para dejarla ir, pero no lo suficiente como para no hacer ese tipo de cosas para recordarle quien era su novio. Tenía la esperanza de que, llegado un momento, Mimi le mirase de la misma manera que miraba al otro. También tenía miedo de la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que se enterase de aquel disimulado adulterio. Por esa razón no dudaba en atacar verbalmente al chico, pero era muy precavido de no hacer referencia al amor platónico que la chica le profesaba.

El tercer día de campamento se desahogó de nuevo. Iba en grupo, Mimi con sus amigas y el con los suyos. Cada vez que volvían de bañarse en el lago solían rodear la casa por detrás y acabar en la entrada de su caseta. Ese día Takashi tuvo la suerte de verlo en el porche barriendo su casa. Al percatarse de su presencia, el chico retrocedió para meterse en la casa, pero Takashi fue más rápido y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, inmovilizándolo.

–¿Pero adónde vas tú? –Inquirió mientras apretaba sus nudillos contra su cabeza–. ¿Es que no me vas a saludar? Te he echado mucho de menos.

Cuatro de los chicos que acompañaban a Takashi se colocaron en torno a ellos.

-Hay una cosa que siempre he querido saber, amigo. ¿Cuándo celebras tu cumpleaños? –El chico no dijo nada, solo lo miró con sus ojos oscuros y profundos, inmutable–. Vaya, había olvidado que eras autista. Mira, voy a ir nombrando los meses y tú vas a asentir cuando llegue el mes de tu cumpleaños –indicó Takashi con voz infantil, como si estuviera tratando con un preescolar.

Takashi comenzó a nombrar uno por uno los meses del año con un tono dubitativo e infantil, como si dudara que su interrogado conociera esa información. Cuando llegó a Junio el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya, pero si tu cumpleaños ya pasó y no me invitastes! A decir verdad, no sabemos si quiera los años que tienes.

Y repitió el mismo proceso de antes, pero en lugar de mes en mes fue de número en número. Empezó por el cuatro y los amigos de Takashi se rieron. Al llegar al quince, volvió a asentir con el rostro impasible y los ojos entrecerrados. Takashi deseó empezar cuanto antes.

Mimi, que tenía la cabeza caída y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía sonreír como lo hacían sus amigas, se sorprendió alegrándose de saber que era de su misma edad.

–Vamos a tener que celebrarlo entonces -continuó Takashi, endureciendo el tono-. Mira, no sé como de enterado estás de lo que pasa en el mundo. Cuando hay un cumpleaños la costumbre es tantos estirones de oreja como años celebre el cumpleañero. ¡Pero como eres un chico tan especial, hemos decidido sustituir los tirones por puñetazos!

Empujó al chico al suelo, donde un par de chicos lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo hicieron arrodillarse. Takashi compuso una media sonrisa y besó sus nudillos.

Mimi intentó pensar en unicornios y cosas bonitas, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía evadirse de la situación y acabó tapándose el rostro con las manos. Una de sus amigas le pasó la mano por el hombro, consciente de lo sensible que era, y miró a Takashi esperando a que se negara hacer eso delante de su novia. Sus amigos rieron nerviosamente, asustados de la fiereza y el odio que emanaban de sus ojos.

Todos pensaron lo mismo: se lo iba a cargar.

Mimi quiso gritar, por unos momentos deseó que su mundo se derrumbara por completo con tal de que Takashi no tocara un pelo de aquel chico que no conocía. Pero entonces, justo antes de que Takashi propinara el primer puñetazo, alguien gritó.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le incriminó Sora desde el otro lado de la caseta. Takashi se dio la vuelta, confuso, y ella fue haciéndose paso entre la gente. Suzu se puso enfrente de ella para impedirle el paso, pero Sora la apartó de un empujón y ella soltó un histriónico chillido de dolor, lo cual hizo que algunas de sus compañeras acudieran a ella para ayudarla, consolarla, e indignarse con Sora.

–Lárgate –ordenó Takashi cuando ella llegó al porche y se paró en frente de él.

–El campamento da premios por impedir que estúpidos como tú incumplan las leyes –respondió Sora, desafiante.

–Pues vas a llevarte uno -dijo Takashi, alzando la mano para darle un tortazo.

Sora desvió la cabeza para protegerse. Al no sentir nada, se volvió avergonzada para ver como Takashi se reía de ella.

–No voy a pegar a una chica.

–Pégala, Takashi –sollozó Suzu, sentada penosamente en el suelo–. Ella le ha dicho algo horrible a Mimi.

–¿Qué? –se enfureció–. En ese caso -volvió a levantar la mano, pero se detuvo al oír una nueva réplica.

–¿Quién cojones te crees tú para pegar a una chica, desgraciado?

Tai había aparecido de repente en la casa junto a Matt. Los dos subieron de un salto al porche y Tai cogió por el hombro a una confundida Sora y la alejó de Takashi. Matt le preguntó en un susurro si le había herido en alguna parte. Negó con la cabeza, pero tenía los puños tan apretados que Sora pensó que acabaría golpeando a Takashi igualmente.

En cualquier caso, fue Tai quien se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de afear su rostro a base de puñetazos. Takashi consiguió apartarlo de él de una patada y ordenó a sus compañeros que los atacaran. Ya estaba yendo Matt en su ayuda cuando Sora gritó para hacerse oír en medio de la inminente pelea.

–¡Nadie va a pegarse! Y eso va por ti también, Tai –miró con dureza al chico, que le respondió con una mirada de desconcierto–. Soy la hija de uno de los responsables del campamento –continuó, dirigiéndose esta vez a Takashi y sus amigos– Si les pegáis haré que os expulsen.

–¿No puedes hacer nada? –Preguntó Takashi a Mimi.

–No –respondió esta, intentando resultar indiferente–. No puede hacer nada. Venga, vámonos, Takashi.

Mimi no tuvo más remedio que mentir. Su madre no tenía en alta estima a Takashi. Había considerado más de una vez la posibilidad de expulsarlo y lo habría hecho de no ser por las súplicas de su hija.

–Pagaréis por esto –susurró amenazadoramente

–¿Todavía estás con eso? –Sora alzó una ceja–. ¿Es que no has oído lo que he dicho?

Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, Sora, Tai y Matt fueron a ayudar al chico a incorporarse, pero rechazó la mano de Tai y se levantó él solo. No parecía muy afectado por lo ocurrido. Cogió la escoba de nuevo y continuó barriendo el porche.

–¿Es que no vas a darnos las gracias? –Preguntó Matt, ofendido–. Sora ha estado a punto de recibir un buen golpe por salvarte.

El chico bajó ligeramente la cabeza y desvió la mirada, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

–No importa, Matt –dijo Sora–. Creo que no está acostumbrado a hablar. ¿No es así?

Afirmó con la cabeza, aferrándose al palo de la escoba como si estuviera cojo.

Tai se acercó a él y puso y puso una mano en el hombro del chico, que hizo un amago de rehuir el contacto pero no llegó a apartarse, sino que le devolvió la mirada.

–Si vuelven a hacerte algo, avísanos, ¿vale? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Izzy –murmuró entonces, para sorpresa de todos –. Gracias.

No dijo nada más. Se adentró en su casa y cerró la puerta chirriante.

–Somos como los Boy Scouts japoneses, ¿eh? –Dijo Tai con humor mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas casetas.

Sora río a pesar de lo poco divertido que le resultaba el comentario. Nunca antes se había inmiscuido en una situación tan extrema. Estar tan cerca del peligro y salir ilesa le había provocado un subidón de adrenalina que le hizo olvidar por unos momentos que tenía que despreciar a Tai.

Cuando fue consciente de ello, su expresión se endureció y se alejó un poco de él.

–No creas que esto cambia las cosas –gruñó.  
–Jo, ¿todavía sigues cabreada conmigo? –se llevó la mano a la nuca.

Sora conocía ese gesto: siempre lo empleaba cuando se sentía incómodo o quería huir de algún problema.

–Por supuesto -contestó enfurecida y dolida.

–De hecho, me parece que que Tai tiene algo que decir al respecto sobre eso –intervino Matt, propinándole un codazo en el costado a su amigo.

–Ah, sí –recordó Tai, lanzando una mirada asesina a Matt, que se sentía muy satisfecho de haberle golpeado–. Esto... –Sora se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, impertérrita–. Eramos unos críos y habían comenzado a llamarme niñita por jugar contigo. ¿Justifica esto mi conducta?

-No.

-Vaaale, te debo una disculpa.

-No lo sientes de verdad.

-No, en serio –suspiró, resignado. Volvió a coger aire y dijo:–. Estuvo mal que ni si quiera te diera una explicación. Lo siento mucho, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Sora se giró para que no la viera sonreír. Pensó en algún castigo que imponer a Tai, pero entonces recordó que la había salvado de recibir un golpe.

–Bueno, lo intentaré.

En ese momento se oyó un grito proveniente del bosque. Los tres se miraron, quedándose paralizados por unos instantes.

Tai fue el primero en echar a correr hacia el linde. Matt y Sora los siguieron por detrás, la chica pensando en que no era nada seguro internarse en el bosque de noche, por no decir que era un incumplimiento de las normas. Pero era Taichi quien presidía la marcha, y de nuevo tenía la absurda sensación de que no había nada que temer.


	3. Extrañas apariciones

Penetraron entre los troncos, sumergiéndose en el mar verde oscuro que proyectaban las copas de los árboles. Ya habían saltado un tronco que había tirado en el suelo cuando volvieron a oír la misma voz, ya no demudada por el terror, sino profiriendo una maldición. Acto seguido se hizo presente el origen de la voz.

Era un chico de su misma edad o un poco mayor a juzgar por su estatura. Sus gafas le brillaban a la tenue luz de la luna y se llevaba un pañuelo a la nariz. Caminaba a paso ligero, clavando la vista en el suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de los tres chicos que lo miraban con curiosidad.

–Ey, ¿eras tú quien gritaba? –Preguntó Tai, sacando un alarido de pánico al chico–. Vale, eso lo confirma.

–Te oímos gritar y pensamos que te había atacado un animal o algo así –explicó Sora con preocupación.

–Bueno, gracias por preocuparos –dijo, colocándose las gafas que se le habían torcido del susto–. Pero casi me matáis vosotros antes que ese animal muerto.

–¿Te ha atacado un animal zombie? –Tai abrió mucho los ojos y luego rió solo por lo que acababa de decir.

–Te has lucido –le espetó Mat con sarcasmo, cruzado de brazos. Luego miró al chico con gafas, muy serio.

–Bueno, no me atacó, pero me dio un susto de muerte –respondió, un poco avergonzado–. Es que no todos los días se encuentra uno algo así. ¿Queréis verlo? –Preguntó en un susurro excitado que contrastaba con la actitud asustadiza de segundos antes.

Los tres asintieron y le siguieron por un corto y estrecho camino que terminaba en un pequeño parque infantil. Sora se sorprendió de no haber reconocido el lugar antes; no hacía más de tres días que había pasado por ahí mientras se escaqueaba del taller de cocina. Era una ruta prácticamente abandonada desde que se inutilizó el parque cuando dejaron de admitir a niños menores de cinco años. Si a la luz del día era un lugar de lo más agradable, por la noche se revelaba su reverso tenebroso. Sora pensó que había dos razones que explicaban la inquietud que le despertaba el parque: la brisa nocturna que hacía oscilar los columpios entre escalofriantes chirridos y el hecho de que era muy fácil espiar desde detrás de uno de los pinos, ocultándose en la más espesa oscuridad.

El ciervo se encontraba, de hecho, tras uno de los árboles. El chico de las gafas, que se hacía llamar Joe, sacó una linterna de su bolsillo e iluminó el cadáver, llevándose el panuelo de nuevo a la cara. Le faltaban las patas y le faltaba un trozo considerable de carne en el lomo. Emanaba de ellos un olor pestilente que volvía locas a las moscas, que entraban y salían de los orificios de la carne que estaba empezando a podrirse.

–¿No es lo más desagradable que has visto? –Preguntó Joe, dirigiéndose a Sora, que tenía el rostro contraído en una extraña mezcla de asco y lástima.

–Pobre animal –fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

–Así que lo de la madre de Bambi era cierto –comentó Tai.

Joe fue el único que rió con amargura.

–Eso es cruel –le espetó Sora.

Sora siempre había sido muy sensible cuando se trataba de animales, especialmente desde que su madre tiró a su pez por el retrete cuando tenía seis años.

–Si, Tai, eso ha estado fuera de lugar –incriminó también Matt, acercándose un poco a la chica.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Sora? –Le preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro que apartó con rapidez.

–Estoy bien –respondió Sora, abrumada por la amabilidad del chico–. Es solo que odio ver a los animales en estas condiciones.

–Tendrías que haberla visto cuando pinté el ala de una paloma –saltó Tai.

–Esto es serio, Tai –repuso Matt, cortante, y volvió a mirar al ciervo muerto con el entrecejo fruncido–. ¿Qué creéis que puede haber hecho esto?

–¿Un lobo?

–No hay lobos por esta zona –se apresuró a contestar Joe–. Me informé antes de venir.

–¿Y qué me dices de los osos?

Sora dejó de seguir la conversación al percibir el sonido de una rama muy fina al quebrarse. Con el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento a sus espaldas. Se acercó al origen del sonido, mas curiosa que temerosa, mientras los chicos seguían enfrascados en una absurda discusión sobre las costumbres oseznas. Se detuvo junto a un arbusto, a una prudente distancia del lugar donde habían visto algo moverse. Su mano estaba rozando las pequeñas hojas cuando de repente una mano la aferró del brazo y ahogó un grito. Rápidamente la mano aflojó el agarre y Sora pudo zafarse, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Pese a la confusión, pudo ver una última cosa: una sombra saliendo a toda velocidad del arbusto y huyendo hacia lo masa profundo del bosque, oscilando en la oscuridad hasta fundirse con ella.

–¡Sora! -Gritó Matt a sus espaldas. Llegó a toda velocidad hacia ella y le tendió una mano– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Había algo en el arbusto –fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando consiguió incorporarse con ayuda de Matt con dificultad, pues las piernas le temblaban.

Joe, que estaba justo delante del lugar que había mencionado Sora, se apartó de un salto. Tai se acercó y separó las ramas con precaución, golpeando con su pie la parte de abajo.

–Aquí no hay nada -dijo, propinándole una última patada al arbusto.

–Se ha ido en cuanto he gritado –explicó Sora, dirigiendo la vista hacia el lugar donde había visto desaparecer a la cosa–. Ha huido hacia allí –señaló con el brazo.

–Bueno, sea lo que sea será mejor que nos vallamos pronto de aquí –propuso Joe con nerviosismo–. Podría volver.

–Si ha huido es porque sabe que no puede con nosotros –dijo Tai, acercándose un poco a la parte oscura del bosque y entrecerrando los ojos–. ¿Vistes lo qué era, Sora?

–No, pero me agarró el brazo.

–Entonces solo pudo ser una persona –concluyó Matt, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, pensativo.

–Podría haber sido una de las amigas de Mimi –sopesó Tai-. Me parece que no os lleváis muy bien, ¿verdad?

Sonrió a la muchacha, que soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y respondió con chulería:

–Son demasiado miedosas para venir por aquí por la noche.

–¿Les echaste un cubo de agua encima? –Inquirió Tai, divertido.

–No hice absolutamente nada –se defendió Sora, olvidando lo asustada que había estado segundos antes.

–Sea lo que sea, a la directora no le va a gustar -dijo Matt.

–Bueno, yo me voy yendo, chicos –se disculpó Joe, mirando a los alrededores y frotándose una de sus manos–. Informaré a la directora sobre esto. No me imagino lo que puede ser, pero ni es un lobo ni mucho menos un oso.

A pesar del entusiasmo de Tai por continuar merodeando en la oscuridad en busca de pruebas, terminaron por retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Acurrucada bajo sus mantas, Sora se preguntaba qué había sido la que la había sorprendido en el bosque. ¿Había sido el mismo que había dejado al ciervo en tan lamentable estado? Se acurrucó contra la pared, ciñéndose la manta al cuerpo. Giró el cuello para observar con desconfianza a sus compañeras de habitación, de las que ni si quiera sabía sus nombres, preguntándose si eran amigas de Mimi. No creía a ninguna capaz de internarse en la oscuridad para darle un susto, pero desde que alguien se había atrevido a tratar de pegarle horas antes y le habían asustado en la noche no podía evitar considerar todas las posibilidades. Lo más probable era que hubiera sido un chico, quizás el novio de Mimi en venganza por haberle plantado cara. O quizás también estaba exagerando un poco, que después de pasar tanto tiempo aislada del mundo por su propia cuenta e ignorada por la gente debido a ello, el ser por unos instantes el foco de atención en una situación tan delicada la estaba volviendo paranoica.

Las respiraciones silenciosas de sus compañeras la adormecieron. Eran lo único que se oía en la habitación, aunque de vez en cuando una hablaba en sueños de un tal Ichijouji. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, imaginándose qué podría hacer al días siguiente con Tai y Matt. Todavía no podía creer la rapidez con la que había perdonado al castaño. Antes de caer rendida al sueño pensó que, no obstante, no estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

Al día siguiente, Sora, Matt y Tai se reunieron en un viejo tocón cerca de la casa de Izzy. Se pusieron a hablar acerca del baile de inauguración que se celebraba todos los años la caseta principal, un acontecimiento al que Sora no estaba dispuesta a asistir bajo ningún concepto.

–¿Que no vas a ir? –Se extrañó Tai–. Si te encanta bailar.

–¿En serio? –Inquirió Matt, sonriendo por primera vez desde que Sora lo había visto.

–Soy buena, pero eso no significa que me guste bailar–repuso Sora a la defensiva.

–No tienes que ocultar tus gustos femeninos, al fin y al cabo eres una chica –dijo Tai.

–¡He dicho que no me gusta bailar! –Exclamó la chica, apretando los puños.

–Vale, no te pongas así.

–Además, no tengo vestido –explicó Sora, incorporándose y cogiendo una rama que colgaba de una telaraña cercana y partiéndola en dos–. Tampoco entiendo por qué tú tienes ganas de bailar. Supongo que no tienes problema en mostrar tus gustos femeninos.

–Quiero ir por la comida, solo por eso –Se defendió el chico en tono cortante.

–A mi tampoco me gustan los bailes –dijo Matt.

–Supongo que si no te quedaras parado en una esquina todo el tiempo como una escultura de cera sería masa soportable para ti.

–Eres tonto, Tai –sentenció Matt, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

–¡Oye! –Se quejó Tai–. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar, tío.

–Tu también me has insultado.

–Pero desde el sentido del humor. Sora, ¿a que yo no le he insultado?

–Los dos os habéis insultado mutuamente –resolvió Sora después de dar un profundo suspiro–. Aunque lo tuyo tiene más delito.

–Eso lo dices por ser yo –gruñó Tai–. No eres objetiva conmigo, todavía me odias.

–Tienes razón –concordó Sora, sonriente.

–¿No se suponía que estaba perdonado?

–Ya, pero tendrá que pasar un tiempo hasta que deje de sentir rencor. Eso no se va de la noche a la mañana.

–Con lo rencorosa que eres, eso puede tardar toda la vida.

Sora se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa.

–Sora tiene razón, no debí decirte tonto –cedió Matt, rápidamente y de mala gana.

–No pasa nada, tío –Tai alargó la mano para que Matt la chocara. El rubio desvió la mirada a un lado y sonrió–. Pero eso no significa que no lo seas.

–Bien dicho, Matt –Sora dejó escapar una risotada que hizo enrojecer a Matt.

–Ja-ja, parece que Don Cinismo y Doña Borde se llevan muy bien.

–Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? –Sora cogió su mochila del suelo y se la cargó al hombro.

–Mirad –indicó Matt, señalando con la cabeza la casa donde habitaba Izzy –. Es ese chico de nuevo.

–Perfecto, tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas –dijo Tai, y corrió en dirección a la caseta.

Izzy estaba regando una de las macetas del porche, que estaba comenzando a marchitarse. Cuando los vio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se metió en la casa.

–¡Ey, Izzy, no cierres! –Gritó Tai antes cuando la puerta estuvo entreabierta.

Izzy no cerró. Se quedó observando con indiferencia como el chico subía los escalones de un salto y se paraba delante de él. Sora y Matt lo siguieron dubitativos.

–No creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar, Tai –murmuró Sora cuando llegó a su posición.

Desde el momento en que lo vio, Sora supo que no era un chico muy sociable. Ella lo había saludado tímidamente y él no le había devuelto el saludo. A pesar de ello, no podía odiarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que tenía algún problema mental y que por eso no salía nunca de la cabaña.

–No puedo hablar con vosotros –dijo Izzy, apoyando la cabeza contra el lateral de la puerta, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados para protegerse de la luz del sol.

–Es que no nos dio tiempo a presentarnos la última vez, ¿nos recuerdas, no?

–Claro que nos recuerda, tonto, le salvamos la vida ayer –intervino Matt en un susurro.

–Me salvasteis la vida –Repitió Izzy, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

–¿Podemos pasar? –continuó Tai, ignorando a su amigo.

–Solo si tú quieres –añadió Sora con una sonrisa–. No queremos que te metas en líos por nuestra culpa.

Izzy miró al suelo y frunció el ceño. Se quedó un rato en esa posición, sin decir una palabra hasta que volvió a hablar de nuevo.

–Me salvasteis la vida –repitió de nuevo. Tai, Sora y Matt se miraron mutuamente, confusos–. Es comprensible entonces.

Para sorpresa de Sora, Izzy desplazó la puerta hacia atrás para dejarles entrar. Con una mano, indicó que traspasaran el umbral de la puerta. Cuando lo hicieron, el chico avanzó por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

Por alguna razón, Sora había pensado que la estancia sería digna de una película de terror, pero lo único inquietante que había era un cuadro muy feo de un pájaro con los ojos muy grandes y brillantes colgado en la pared del pasillo. Estaba muy limpia, aunque la madera estaba empezando a pudrirse un poco, pero la alfombra verde del pasillo y la moqueta del salón impedían que se viera demasiado. El mobiliario era austero y no parecía muy moderno: un sofá barato, una mesa con cuatro sillas y una mampara con algunos libros de historia y cultura. El único indicio de modernidad era el ordenador situado en una esquina. No pudo ver más, pues el resto de habitaciones tenían la puerta cerrada.

–¿Vives aquí solo? –Preguntó Tai, echando un vistazo general.

–Sí –respondió Izzy –. Bueno, no –corrigió.

Sora esperó más información pero Izzy no dijo nada más.

–Bueno, pues pasaré a las presentaciones. Yo me llamo Taichi Kamiya –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, como si hiciera falta recalcar ese hecho para que su oyente comprendiera. A Sora el gesto le pareció grosero –. Y estos dos con cara de malas pulgas son Sora y Matt.

–Encantada –dijo Sora, tendiéndole la mano y echando una mirada asesina a Tai. Matt hizo lo mismo, pero no dijo nada.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tai comenzó a caminar alrededor de Izzy, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Sora se dijo que era un gesto más propio de Matt que de él.

–No hemos venido simplemente para presentarnos, ¿sabes? –Dijo con gravedad–. Últimamente han ocurrido hechos espantosos. Terribles asesinatos, y somos detectives en medio de una investigación. Hemos venido a tu casa porque tenemos la sospecha de que tu has sido –hizo una pausa dramática –... ¡El principal responsable de estos crímenes!

Izzy, como era de esperar, se quedó sin habla y parpadeó los ojos, genuinamente preocupado para sorpresa de Sora.

–No sé que decir –respondió, titubeante.

–¡Era broma, tio! –Saltó de repente Tai, transformando en una milésima de segundo la dureza de su rostro en una larga y burlona sonrisa.

Sora y Matt se pusieron a aplaudir apatía, lanzando vítores sarcásticos que Tai agradeció con una reverencia. Luego se giró para ver el confundido rostro de Izzy.

–Broma:_ Burla, dicho o hecho que se hace a alguien para reírse de él sin intención de molestarle_ -recitó Izzy mecánicamente, para a continuación hacer algo que los dejó a todos impertérritos y un poco inquietos: se puso a reir. Era más bien un intento de risa, claramente artificial, que contraía su rostro en una mueca demente.

Sora rió también de manera forzada, más bien para hacer que Izzy no quedara demasiado mal. Tai y Matt hicieron lo mismo. Llegó un momento en el que Sora, al darse cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación, comenzó a reír, esta vez de manera natural, y su risa contagió al resto uno por uno, haciendo que incluso Izzy riera con sinceridad, de manera que lo que había empezado como una situación incómoda terminó en un agradecido alivio cómico.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo acabó con el momento de ligereza. Tai estaba prácticamente en el suelo, Matt se apoyaba en una silla y con una mano se apretaba la barriga para dejar de reír, Izzy subía y bajaba los hombros al ritmo de las carcajadas y Sora, que estaba frente a la ventana, vio aparecer tras ella el rostro más horripilante que había visto nunca.


	4. Investigando

**Sé que estos capítulos son algo sosos y que no descubrimos muchas cosas de los personajes. Estoy tratando de crear una tensión que estallará dentro de muy poco.**

Tan pronto como Sora lo vio, el rostro desapareció de la ventana. Ella enmudeció mientras el resto continuaba riéndose. Matt fue quién se percató de la palidez de su rostro.

–Sora, ¿Te encuentras mal? No tienes buena cara –observó preocupado.

–Había alguien en la ventana -contestó, consternada–. Un hombre, no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí.

–Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma –rió Tai, acercándose a la ventana para escudriñar–. No veo a nadie por aquí.

–Estaba con la cabeza pegada al cristal, espiando –explicó Sora, acercándose a la ventana con rapidez.

–Tal vez sea uno de mantenimiento –sopesó Matt, levantando la cabeza por encima de ellos para ver.

–No tenía pinta de eso.

–El hombre feo y grasiento de mantenimiento ha asustado a la pequeña Sora -canturreó Tai.

–Si lo vieras te mearías encima –replicó Sora con seriedad.

–Déjame que lo dude.

–Chicos –oyeron decir a Izzy a sus espaldas–. Lo siento pero tenéis que iros.

Se dieron la vuelta y se miraron por unos instantes, Matt alzando la ceja.

–Bueno, ha sido un placer, Izzy –Tai se despegó del alféizar de la ventana y tendió la mano a Izzy, que se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que finalmente la estrechó.

–Ha sido un placer –respondió.

–¿Ese hombre era familiar tuyo, Izzy? –Preguntó Sota, temerosa de haber ofendido a Izzy.

–No, no lo es. Tenéis que iros ya, lo siento.

-Ya nos vamos –respondió Sora, fingiendo una sonrisa–. Ha sido un placer.

Al salir de la casa, Sora volvió la cabeza en dirección al lugar donde había visto aparecer al inquietante hombre. Agudizó la vista para captar algún movimiento en la lejanía, pero no había rastro alguno del individuo.

–¿No estarás loca, verdad? –Inquirió Tai en un tono serio que la ofendió–. Porque, ya sabes, eres la única que dice haber visto cosas.

–Habían alguien en la ventana –Insistió.

–Yo la creo –declaró Matt–. Es más, no me extrañaría nada que fuera él quien atacó la otra noche.

Sora sintió un escalofrío ante el comentario. Por alguna razón, había tenido la impresión de que el sujeto de la noche anterior tenía que ser alguien decididamente amenazador, y comprobar que así era la hizo sentirse inquieta. No era propio de ella ser tan temerosa. Había algo en ese rostro que le resultaba terriblemente familiar, y el que no supiera el porqué solo lo hacía más escalofriante.

–Ah, eso me recuerda a contarle a la directora que vimos un ciervo repelado hasta los huesos -saltó Tai, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

–No que tenga la entereza suficiente para enfrentarse a la directora –dijo Matt–. ¿Vistéis cómo reaccionó cuando supo lo de Hanoko?

–Es toda una _femme fatale_ –opinó Tai.

–Eres tonto, Tai –dije Sora sin poder evitar sonreír–. No es que me caiga muy bien, pero creo que lo hace para no hablen mal del campamento.

–Hay algo muy raro en ella –insistió Tai, parándose de repente y mirando con seriedad a Sora y Matt–. Últimamente he estado pensando.

–No me digas –respondieron Sora y Matt al unísono.

–Creo que algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca.

–Pues menudo olfato tienes –dijo Matt con humor.

–Vaya, eso ha sido realmente malo, Matt –rió Sora, provocando una sonrisa de frustración en el muchacho.

–Para que una vez que no eres un ciníco vas y metes la pata –Tai lo señalo con el dedo y estalló en carcajadas.

–Es lo que tiene pasar tanto tiempo con un payaso sin gracia -atacó Sora, haciendo que Tai dejara de reír al instante.

–¿Desde cuando eres tan...?

–¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre la directora? –Le cortó Sora, sintiéndose muy satisfecha.

–Sí, esto... Creo que la directora oculta algo.

–Si te refieres a su historial amoroso tengo que decirte que naciste ayer.

–Prácticamente violó a la amiga de Hanoko con la mirada. Y le echó la culpa del ataque a unos animales que nunca ha habido por aquí. Bueno, a no ser que haya una especie de ardillas asesinas que recién aparecida. El caso es que ninguno de vosotros podéis negar que las cosas aquí están algo cambiadas, cosas muy excitantes que hay que investigar.

Por unos momentos Sora sintió que volvía atrás en el tiempo. A las tardes de después de las clases en el parque, cuando el Sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte y Tai, como hechizado por la inminente llegada de la noche, se ponía a imaginar historias a cada cual más disparatada. A pesar de ello, Sora y el el resto siempre acababan por seguirle la corriente, e incluso creérselas, bien pudiera ser porque disfrutaban formando parte de esa aventura imaginaria o por brillo de la mirada de Tai, que no daba cabida al escepticismo aunque lo que dijera fuese un disparate.

–Y, bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer por aquí –continuó emocionado–. ¿Qué decís?

–Supongo que tienes razón –contestó Matt–. Hay algo rato en todo esto, aunque seguro que no es tan exagerado como te imaginas, Tai. ¿Tú que dices, Sora?

–Um –murmuró pensativa–. No sé, podríamos romper las reglas y yo tengo una reputación que mantener.

–Le aseguro que no llegaremos a esos extremos, detective Takenouchi.

–Está bien -aceptó con mientras inspeccionaba al chico con los ojos entrecerrados-. Pero si pasa algo, tú asumes toda la responsabilidad.

Se dieron la mano, concluyendo el pacto y comenzaron a especular y a trazar planes. Sora lo hacía más por diversión que por nada, aunque, al igual que los chicos, tenía cierta curiosidad. Cuando jugaban con Tai, la línea entre la ficción y la realidad se hacía muy fina. Quizás, lo que les atraía esta vez y diferenciaba de sus juegos infantiles, era que había elementos muy reales de por medio con los que dar rienda suelta a la imaginación: el ataque a la chica, el animal muerto, las apariciones fugaces en la noche y el hombre con la cara pegada a la ventana. Definitivamente era esto último el misterio que más sobrecogía a Sora. Tai había aprovechado estos detalles para montar extravagantes historias que incluían mafias extranjeras y hombres-lobo.

Contrario a las predicciones de Sora, que había previsto un abandono de la investigación por ausencia de pruebas, ocurrieron algunos sucesos extraños que les incitaron a continuar con el juego. El primero fue la aparición de una sorpresiva tormenta de verano como hacía años no se había visto. El cielo se convirtió en un imponente muro gris cargado de agua y electricidad. Afortunadamente, el campamento tenía convenientemente instalados los pararrayos y los campistas so tuvieron que lidiar con unas cuantas goteras, problema que solucionaron con unas toallas y la arcilla sobrante del taller de manualidades. No era realmente nada relacionado con la investigación, pero en opinión de Tai, proporcionaba un atmósfera inmejorable para tratar de resolver el misterio del campamento. No era raro verlos en la sala de lectura charlando, taza de chocolate en mano, sobre cosas que solo ellos parecían entender.

Una noche, mientras Tai trataba de buscar una relación entre la pérdida de calidad del chocolate, el cambio de temperaturas y el ciervo muerto de hace dos noches, se encontraron con Joe a y aprovecharon para hablar con él. Para sorpresa de los chicos, Joe había sido capaz de hablar con la directora, debido a que la conocía anteriormente por darle clases particulares a Mimi -un caso perdido, opinaba él-. Al contrario de lo que habían imaginado, la directora no lo había ignorado ni le había hecho prometer que no diría una palabra del ciervo y del ataque a Sora -quien, para alivio de Sora, se le olvidó mencionar en su historia; tenía pocas ganas de ser interrogada por la señora Tachikawa-, sino que había estado de acuerdo con él y había decidido organizar una reunión para el sábado.

–Y no se si os habéis dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido hace unas horas –continuó Joe, cogiendo sitio en la mesa. Sora, Tai y Matt se acercaron a él, curiosos–. Resulta que el chico este de los mocos, creo que se llamaba Akio, iba a cruzar los límites del campamento para ir a comprar alcohol al pueblo con el gorila de su amigo, no sé como se llama. Y aquí viene lo bueno: se toparon con unos señores uniformados que les impidieron el paso.

–Serian guardias contratados por el campamento –explicó Sora, sorbiendo un poco de su chocolate.

–Ah, claro, y necesitan escopetas para protegerse de unos adolescentes.

–¿En serio llevaban armas? -Sora estuvo a punto de escupir el chocolate que tenía en la boca.

–En serio –aseguró Joe–. El otro día iba a llamar a mi madre para decírselo y aquí viene lo segundo más interesante del día: las cabinas estaban fuera de funcionamiento –añadió Joe con dramatismo, levantando mucho sus cejas tras sus gafas redondas, recordándole a Sora a una de esas vecinas cotillas que hay en todos los barrios.

–Bueno, eso tiene fácil explicación –dijo Matt–. Ha habido una tormenta hace nada.

–Podría ser, pero no no ha caído ningún rayo en ninguna red telefónica –se inclinó hacia ellos y dijo en un susurro– Creo que es evidente que algo no anda bien por aquí. Y tengo la impresión de que pronto ocurrirá algo muy, muy malo.

–Wow, espero que sea así –dijo Tai con entusiasmo.

–No seas infantil, Tai, esto es serio –espetó Sora,

Días más tarde las palabras de Joe se cumplieron, y Sora odiaría a Tai por haberse sentido emocionado al respecto. Bien entrada la tarde del sábado, la directora Tachikawa los reunió a todos en la caseta principal. De nuevo hubo murmullos de excitación, y de nuevo fueron acallados por la profesora. Esta vez no fue porque estuviera enfadada con todos; se había quitado las gafas de sol, rebelando unos ojos verdes claros que brillaban con frialdad, pero también con una pizca de compasión cuando anunció la muerte de Takashi. Lo habían encontrado masa allá del límite permitido, con su cuerpo surcado de heridas graves que habían acabado con su vida. No dieron detalles acerca del perpetrador del acto, pero dejaron caer que había sido un animal salvaje.

La tormenta se había ido, pero aun permanecían en el cielo las nubes grises, estáticas, como si fuera un enorme y triste tapiz lo que envolvía el campamento en lugar del cielo. La muerte de Takashi afectó mucho a los campistas. Incluso Sora se arrepintió de que sus últimas palabras con él hubieran sido advertencias. Pero, cuando se paró reflexionar, concluyó que era absurdo arrepentirse de ello. Si hubiera ido el domingo a la caseta principal donde estaban leyendo discursos en honor a Takashi probablemente habría dicho que el chico ni le caía precisamente bien, pero que al fin y al cabo era un adolescente inmaduro, una persona con sueños que se habían roto por una muerte horrorosa.

Curiosamente, aunque la muerte de Takashi los había dejado a todos taciturnos y silenciosos, nadie le echaba realmente de menos. Algunas chicas del grupo de Mimi habían llorado juntas lo guapo que era, pero al día siguiente siguieron con sus chismes. Sora no supo si indignarse o envidiarlas por como estaban manejando la situación. La parte más realista y abofeteable de ella consideró la posibilidad de que muchos incluso se alegraran de su muerte. Más que verse afectados por su pérdida, los campistas estaban afectados por como la muerte podía llevarse a quien quisiera en cualquier momento. Imaginaba que la más afectada sería Mimi, pero no vio a la chica durante ese tiempo, y al parecer tampoco había estado presente durante la lectura de discurso.

Como consecuencia de tal acontecimiento, el baile anual quedó postergado para la semana siguiente. Sora se sorprendió que no hubieran optado por cancelarlo; la última cosa que se le ocurriría después de la muerte de un ser querido sería bailar. Aunque Takashi estaba lejos de significar tanto para ella, era una excusa perfecta para no ir.

–Sora, querida –la llamó alguien desde atrás mientras ella se dirigía a la cafetería a hablar y tenía todas esas cosas en mente.

Se quedó paralizada, pues esa voz era la voz de la directora. Y la había llamado "querida". Imposible no tener miedo.

–Buenas, señora –la saludó Sora casi como si saludara a un sargento. La directora le dedicó una sonrisa que le invitó a dejar las formalidades. Llevaba un mono verde que a Sora le parecía bastante feo, pero que supuso debía ser la nueva moda. Esperó a que llegara a su posición y caminaron juntas por un sendero situado detrás de las casetas.

–¿Irás mañana al baile inaugural, verdad?

–No lo creo. No tengo vestido apropiado para ese evento.

–¿Cómo qué no? –Se escandalizó, la directora, sus ojos verdes la juzgaron con dureza, pero luego sonrió, dulcificando el rostro–. No tienes de lo que preocuparte, yo te dejaré un vestido. No tenemos la misma talla, pero seguro que puedes ponerte algo de Mimi.

Sora no estaba segura de querer ponerse nada de lo que llevara Mimi, pero había atrapado su brazo con el suyo y ahora daban media vuelta en dirección a su caseta. Miró hacia atrás, a su preciada cafetería, donde Tai y Matt seguramente la estaban mirando desde una ventana; con un poco de suerte vendrían a rescatarla. Pero, pensándolo bien, seguro que Tai se estaba riendo de ella por pasar ese mal momento.

Anocheció cuando entraron a la casa de la directora. Era, naturalmente, mucho más grande que el resto y estaba decorada con cuadros extraños y coloridos. En el comedor, donde la directora la había dejado antes de ponerse a buscar un vestido, abundaban especialmente.A Sora le hizo gracia el sillón con forma de labios y una figura de cera de un perro con ojos saltones. Se asomó al pasillo y pudo comprobar que la casa tenía dos cuartos de baño. La puerta de la habitación donde se había metido la señora Tachikawa estaba entrecerrada, y la luz incidía en un jarrón de piedra muy feo con forma de mujer desnuda.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y escribió breve mensaje a Tai para decirle que no saldría un poco. Con un poco de suerte, la directora la mataría antes de hacerle probar vestidos.

–¡Sora, ya he encontrado el vestido! –La llamó desde la habitación.

Sora tomó aire y entró en la habitación. Había todo tipo de vestidos tirados por el suelo y por la cama, muchos con lentejuelas, lazos y recargados de adornos, pero otros, como el que estaba cuidadosamente dejado en la cama, que eran muy bonitos. El que había escogido para ella era uno bastante sencillo de tirantes color salmón que parecía cómodo.

Se fue quitando prendes hasta quedarse en ropa interior mientras la señora Tachikawa elegía los zapatos adecuados. Cogió el vestido, con cuidado de arrugarlo, y se metió en él, recordando una desagradable anécdota cuando era niña en la que casi se había ahogado mientras intentaba sacar la cabeza de un traje de hada que había tenido que ponerse para una función escolar. Esta vez consiguió sacar la cabeza exitosamente y encajó los tirantes en los hombros. Era bastante fresco, suave y cómodo. Se dio la vuelta para que la directora la viera.

–Estás preciosa –dijo, casi conmovida. Se levantó y la fue rodeando –. El vestido no podría ser mejor; te sienta como un guante, combina muy bien con tu pelo pelirrojo y te permite mostrar tus bonitas piernas.

–Tiene buen gusto –dijo Sora, sorprendiéndose de ser tan pelota.

–Solo te falta una cosa –le indicó con la mano que entrara en el cuarto de baño.

La señora Tachikawa cogió la silla del escritorio de Mimi e hizo a Sora sentarse en ella.

–Deberían encerrar a Goro por haberte permitido traerte aquí sin traje de gala –comentó mientras peinaba peinaba su cabello con sus manos.

–¿Sabe cuándo va a venir? –Preguntó Sora, interesada por la mención de su padre.

–No lo sé, siempre está tan atareado –respondió en un tono que a Sora le hizo pensar que podrían ser amigo. Eso elevó su opinión sobre la señora Tachikawa. –. Voy a cortarte las puntas.

Sacó unas tijeras de un armario y las colocó cerca de la frente de Sora. Un mechón de pelo cayó a sus pies. Sora no podía evitar mirar con sus dos ojos a los afilados bordes de las tijeras, que centelleaban a la luz blanca. Se mantuvo quieta, cerrando los ojos y esperando que pasara pronto. Siempre había odiado las tijeras y las peluquerías. Afortunadamente, la señora Tachikawa acabó con pericia y rapidez la tarea.

Dejó las tijeras en el armario y Sora se levantó para verse ante el espejo. Sí era cierto que estaba bastante guapa y que su cabello hacía una buena combinación con el vestido.

–¿Tienes pintalabios? –Preguntó la directora. Sora negó con la cabeza y la señora Tachikawa sonrió – . Igual a su padre. Bueno, de todas formas, tienes los labios rosados, no creo que lo necesites –suspiró–. Las mujeres confiamos demasiado en el maquillaje, y hay veces en las que somos más guapa sin él. Tú no lo necesitas, Sora, eres muy guapa. Si tuviera que apostar por alguien mañana, lo haría por ti.

–Creo que ganará Mimi –opinó Sora, sintiéndose inmediatamente arrepentida de haberlo dicho; la directoria podría pensar que era una indirecta a la poca objetividad de los jueces.

Para su alivio, la señora Tachikawa no se enfadó. Pero sí suspiró con tristeza.

–Mimi no va a asistir este año al baile.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Sora.

–Está pasando por un mal momento. Pero le diré que Sora Takenouchi le da ánimos. Sí, seguro que le gustará oír eso –Sora no estaba muy convencida de tal afirmación, así que solo calló–. Te parecerá un poco absurdo festejar después de las cosas horribles que ha pasado, pero creo un poco de distensión será bueno para los campistas, ¿estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? Pues bien, quiero que mañana disfrutes y te olvides de todo. Estoy seguro que será un gran día para ti.


	5. La fiesta

La noticia de la muerte de Takashi provocó que muchos no quisieran pasar el resto del verano en un campamento en el que una terrible bestia acechaba por las noches. La directora Tachikawa anunció, por medio del megáfono, que los interesados podrían irse en autobús hasta la estación más cercana, donde sus familiares les llevarían a sus casas el resto del trayecto. Justo después de la comida, dos autobuses de doble piso color granate aparecieron salpicando el barro a su paso y la gran mayoría se montaron en sus cómodos asientos.

–Yo no quiero ir –se quejaba T.K ante la insistencia de su hermano para que se montara en el vehículo con los demás niños de su edad–. ¡Tú te quedas aquí con Tai y Sora!

–Déjale quedarse, anda –dijo Tai, dejándose caer en su cama–. Uno de los monitores ha dicho que seguramente vendrá otro autobús a recoger al resto después del baile. Parece ser que cerrarán después de todo.

–¿En serio van a cerrar? –Preguntó Sora, curiosa. Se sorprendió no solo de no sentirse bien con la noticia, sino también de lamentarlo, pues había empezado a acostumbrarse al lugar.

–Está bien –cedió Matt–. De todas formas, papá está muy estúpido por esta época del año.

–Ya, es más seguro estar aquí con el monstruo del bosque –recalcó con alegría su hermano.

Sora se preguntó por qué era insoportable el padre de Matt y T.K, pero su intuición y el modo en que Matt había arrugado ligeramente la nariz al mencionarlo le dijeron que era preferible abstenerse de hacer preguntas.

–Supongo que tendremos que dejar la investigación –dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a Tai.

–De eso nada -respondió Tai, incorporándose en la cama con los hombros para devolverle la mirada–. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar alerta. ¿Es que no os acordáis de los tipos armados de los que nos habló Joe?

–¿De qué investigación estáis hablando? –Se interesó T.K.

–Cosas de mayores, T.K –contestó Matt, que había adoptado la frase de sus padres para zanjar rápidamente discusiones con su hermano–. Takashi ya habría muerto cuando Aki se encontró con los guardias, ¿no? Probablemente estarían buscando el cuerpo, nada más.

–¿Y qué me decís de la directora? –Preguntó Tai, levantándose de la cama y encarando a ambos.

–No es tan mala como la pintas –terció Sora.

Desde que se había encontrado el día anterior con ella y le había dejado un vestido para la fiesta le había parecido más comprensiva y simpática de lo que se había imaginado. Ahora que la opinión que tenía de ella había cambiado ya no tenía mucho sentido para ella resolver el misterio del campamento.

–Esa mujer te ha lavado el cerebro con uno de sus perfumes caros –resolvió Tai.

–No, simplemente me dejó un vestido para la fiesta –gruñó Sora, molesta por el tono acusatorio y burlón del muchacho. Tai sin duda opinaba que había entablado amistad con el enemigo–. ¿No estabas tan pesado con que fuera al baile?

–No era yo, era Matt –respondió con tono infantil Tai, señalándolo con la cabeza.

–Lo decía porque es nuestra amiga y quería que viniera –Matt desvió la mirada hacia la ventana –. ¿Es que acaso tú no?

–Ya, pero eso lo dije antes de que empezaran a matar gente.

–Chicos -dijo Sora, empezando a impacientarse por la terquedad de Tai–. Esta noche hay una fiesta y si es posible, me gustaría disfrutar antes de que todo esto se valla a la mierda.

–¿Ves lo que te dije? En realidad sí le gusta bailar –dijo Tai con cierto desdén.

–Luego no te quejes si no te perdono –Refunfuñó Sora, levantándose con brusquedad de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Para cuando Matt salió al pasillo para llamarla, la chica había cerrado la puerta principal y caminaba a toda velocidad por la entre la hilera de casetas. Tai la siguió con la mirada desde la ventana hasta que Matt entró de nuevo a la habitación, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

–¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

–No he dicho nada del otro mundo –se defendió Tai, enfurruñado. Volvió a mirar la ventana. Sora acababa de cruzar la hilera de casetas, perdiéndose de vista–. Es solo que nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien...

–¿Estás un poco obsesionado con esto, no?

–¿Y tú también estás un poco obsesionado con Sora, no?

Matt rodó sus ojos y dijo simplemente.

–No sé si te habrás fijado, pero Sora no tiene muchos amigos por aquí.

Tai frunció sus labios, frustrado. No volvieron a habar durante una media hora que Tai aprovechó para reflexionar sobre las palabras de Matt, que se habían clavado como púas en su cerebro y no le dejaban dormir.

Decidió, antes de que diera comienzo el baile, que daría un paseo solo para despejarse. En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; pasar tiempo solo hacía que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a temas que le resultaban desagradables, e inevitablemente pensó en Sora.

–Mujeres –escupió, aunque en su mente solo podía culparse a sí mismo.

La casa de Izzy se encontraba a menos de veinte metros de donde estaba, así que pensó en hacerle una visita, pensando que quizás estuviera más abierto a la conversación que la última vez. Cuando estuvo a punto el primer golpe en la puerta con la mano, un murmullo que procedía de dentro le llamó la atención. Se quedó quieto y acercó el oído a la puerta.

–Tu padre estaría deshonrado.

Parecía la directora Tachikawa y sonaba indignada, pero sobretodo amenazante. Tai abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó lentamente a la ventana de dónde procedía el sonido. Los tacones golpeaban con furia la madera mientras la directora se movía de un lado. Intentó asomar la cabeza, pero recordó la facilidad con la que Sora había visto al hombre y se abstuvo de hacerlo.

–Sabes muy bien que no se te está permitido ese tipo de comportamiento –continuó la directora con frialdad.  
–Lo siento, señora –habló Izzy esta vez.  
–Tu no puedes sentir nada, solo obedecer –Tai se percató con curiosidad de que aquellas palabras, si bien eran las más crueles, estaban despojadas del tono frío y amenazador que la directora había empleado antes; más que un insulto o una advertencia parecía algo meramente informativo. La directora Tachikawa hizo una pausa y proseguió:-. Esta noche estarás alli, pero no hablaras con nadie, ¿entendido? Harás solo lo que te voy a decir.

Tai no pudo escuchar nada más. Comprobó con inquietud como cesó el sonido de sus tacones, y su intuición le dijo que debía alejarse inmediatamente. Se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo cuando oyó abrirse con brusquedad la ventana sobre su cabeza. Aguantó la respiración y se encogió todo lo que pudo sin hacer ruido, pegando el lateral de su cara contra la madera. Dio gracias de que el Sol ya se estuviera poniendo en el horizonte, haciendo que la sombra del alféizar y las macetas lo cubrieran, porque de no haber sido así la directora no hubiera cerrado la ventana pensando en una falsa alarma.

Se dejó caer al suelo, respirando con alivio, y se encaminó a su caseta a través del sendero del bosque. En una hora daría comienzo la fiesta, y con un poco de suerte pasarían algunas cosas interesantes.

Matt no se mostró igual de interesado que él con la revelación. Tai se mosqueó al saber que compartía la misma opinión que Sora sobre la señora Tachikawa, por lo que ni si quiera una prueba gráfica de ella mutilando a gente con una motosierra podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

–Me resulta curioso –dijo mientras engominaba su cabello rubio–. Pero si te paras a pensarlo, no parece tan descabellado. Probablemente la señora Tachikawa esté a su cargo y solo siga las instrucciones de un médico.

–No creo que Izzy esté loco –zanjó Tai.

–Pues algo rarito es, ¿no?

–Habló el que va repartiendo felicidad y amor allá donde va –se burló Tai.

–Al menos no parezco como si acabara de salir de un psiquiatrico como tú -dijo, tendiendole un peine que Tai rechazó.

–De todas formas me voy a despeinar cuando baile –explicó con desgana.

Sora no sabía que hacer con su pelo. Lo había cepillado con violencia mientras estaba todavía cabreada con Tai, hasta el punto de arrancarse un pequeño mechón de cabello y gritar de dolor. Al final decidió volver a lavarlo y secarlo con el secador y una toalla. A pesar de las prisas y el hecho de que desconocía la existencia de unos aparatos que alisaban el pelo, se quedó satisfecha con el resultado. Le recordaba a la teniente Ripey de Alien.

Se colocó el vestido, se subió a los tacones y se miró al espejo. Sonrió al recordar el tiempo en los que solía lucir un casco de ciclista en la cabeza. Había cambiado, y no sólo físicamente. Desde que la directora Tachikawa le había dicho que era bonita había aflorado la parte más coqueta de su ser. No tenía porqué ser nada necesariamente malo, pues ser un poco presumida formaba parte de la naturaleza femenina. Pero esos nuevos sentimientos, además de resultarles agradables, también le inquietaban un poco y le hacían sentir nostalgia del pasado, cuando tenía muy claro qué es lo que era. Ya no veía nada de malo en las fiestas, sobretodo ahora que tenía acompañantes con los que asistir.

Salió de su habitación, despidiéndose de sus compañeras de habitación, que soltaron algunas risitas cuando la vieron bajar las escaleras con dificultad. Sora maldijo los tacones y a sus compañeras por complicar la vida innecesariamente.

El cielo estaba todavía de un gris desteñido. El viento soplaba más fuerte que de costumbre que se sujetara el vestido para que no se levantara y se viera su ropa interior. El suelo estaba embarrado, por lo que Sora tuvo que desplazarse dificultosamente sobre el camino de gravilla. Se alegró de no haber puesto mucho empeño en su cabello cuando una ráfaga de viento la despeinó por completo.

Divisó a lo lejos a Matt y a su hermano, que estaban siendo perseguidos de un grupo de risueñas chicas. Caminó hacia ellos, y Matt, al verla, hizo lo mismo. Por alguna razón, ver a las adolescentes comportándose como gatas en celo levantó la moral de Sora.

_Por mucho que la adolescencia me cambie, nunca seré tan pava como esas_, pensó.

–Estás muy guapa –dijo Matt cuando se cruzaron.

Sora se abrazó así misma, sonriendo en agradecimiento. No se consideraba una persona presumida, pero le gustó aquello.

–Parece que tú también estás teniendo mucho éxito –dijo Sora, haciendo referencia al grupo de chicas que ahora los miraban con decepción.

–A ver cuando os dejáis de rollos y empezáis a salir –terció T.K.

Sora rió. Matt se ruborizó y golpeó la cabeza de su hermano, tirando su gorro verde que no hacía juego con la camisa que llevaba.

–Ey, no le pegues a tu hermano –Tai se les había unido por detrás sin que Sora se diese cuenta.

–Le pegaría, Tai, pero me lo devolvería con más fuerza –se excusó T.K.

Tai se mordió la lengua y reprimió una sonrisa ante la mirada acusatoria de su amigo.

Sora trató de ignorarlo, pero verlo vestido de manera formal le provocó curiosidad. Tai también se mostró interesado del atuendo de Sora.

–¿Qué miras? –Inquirió ella en tono grave.

–Estás... rara –respondió, pestañeando varias veces.

–Las personas cambian –dijo–. Tú si que estás raro con esa camisa y esos zapatos. Por cierto, andas como un pato mareado.

–Pero bueno, vas a disculparte con una chica y recibes insultos a cambio –se indignó Tai–. ¡No hay quién os entienda!

En un desafortunado momento, Sora, que había reanudado la marcha con la cabeza alta, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de de triunfo dibujada en su rostro, perdió el equilibrio con los tacones y tuvo que agarrarse al hombro de Matt para no caer.

–Malditos tacones del demonio –gruñó Sora, avergonzada.

–¿Ahora quién es el que anda como un pato mareado? –Se burló Tai, echándole a reír–. Definitivamente hay cosas que no cambian.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa principal. A su alrededor la gente iba en la misma dirección bajo la luz de los farolillos que el viento hacía oscilar. Tai y Sora no intercambiaron más palabras durante el camino, pero ambos supieron que Tai estaba perdonado porque todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

La caseta principal parecía más amplia después de quitar todos los bancos que usaban para las charlas. Había dispuestas a los laterales siete mesas con tentempiés y bocadillos. Cuatro altavoces estaban colocados en cada esquina, emitiendo una suave melodía de guitarra para crear ambiente antes de la fiesta.

Como era previsible, después de lo acontecido en los últimos días, muy poca gente acudió a la fiesta. Sora se sintió un poco mal consigo misma de que la muerte de Takashi hubiera sido lo que finalmente la había terminando de convencerla para asistir; si se hubiera presentado con su pandilla esa noche no hubieran podido disfrutar demasiado.

Tai fue directamente a una de las mesas y cogió un sandwitch y un refresco. Sora se sorprendió de ver a Joe observando con ojos inquisidores. Tenía la impresión de que era un poco cobarde, pero también un poco obsesivo y maniático. Probablemente habría sido esa parte de su carácter lo que le había llevado a presentarse en la fiesta en lugar de volver a su casa con los otros. Que, al igual que Tai, Joe esperaba sacar a la luz más cosas inquietantes. Lo comprobó cuando Tai se sentó al lado de él y comenzaron a charlar; sus ojos se iluminaron tras sus gafas y empezó a gesticular animadamente. Se acercó con Matt y T.K a ellos y cogió una porción de sandwich de jamón y queso.

–¿De qué hablais, locos?

–Tai me estaba contando sus últimos e inquietantes descubrimientos –explicó Joe.

–¿Pero a ti no te interesan estas cosas, verdad Sora? –Dijo Tai en tono de broma.

–No, prefiero pensar en como le sentará esto a mi padre en vez de perder el tiempo en monstruos imaginarios –respondió Sora.  
–Pues debería importarte –terció Joe–. El otro día interrogué a la cocinera y me miró con cara de ocultar algo. Creo que un poco más y me hubiera quitado la vida con la berenjena que tenía en la mano.

Se sentaron todos y cenaron tranquilamente antes de que diera comienzo el baile. Durante la conversación se alternaron asuntos tan anecdóticos como la bajada de temperaturas con los desvarios de Tai. Cuando el chico le contó a Sora lo que había oído decir a la señora Tachikawa al descubrirla discutiendo con Izzy, Sora se mostró tan escéptica como Matt. Tai no era un mentiroso compulsivo, pero tenía la costumbre de exagerar un poco la verdad. El chico, por el contrario, pensó que era Sora la que idealizaba demasiado a la directora.

Más gente se unió a la fiesta pasados diez minutos, cuando encendieron unos focos de colores y cambiaron la música relajante por una más movida que invitaba al baile. A pesar de que la fiesta había empezado a animarse, la pista seguía todavía muy vacía. De alguna manera, era como si el fantasma de Takashi rondara todavía allí, enfadado con todo el mundo por celebrar una fiesta tan solo tres días después de su muerte. El cartel de colores que daba la bienvenida y las decoración alegre que imitaba con bastante desacierto a los bailes de las películas americanas parecían fuera de lugar.

Una chica que a Sora le sonaba que era del grupo de Mimi se paró ante ellos, risueña y de mejillas rosadas como fresas.

–Matt, quieres bailar conmigo –dijo entre risotadas nerviosas.

Sora se fijó en el grupo de ruidosas chicas que los observaban con interés desde el otro lado de la pista. A pesar de la música y que se hablaban entre ellas al oído, eran tan escandalosas que sus cuchicheos eran audibles desde cualquier punto de la gran sala y no quedó duda alguna de que todas estaban interesadas en el rubio.

–No.

La sonrisa de la chica se congeló durante los segundos que trataba de asimilar las palabras del rubio. Cuando lo hizo, simplemente soltó un bufido de resignación. Sora se sorprendió de la madurez con la que se tomó el rechazo de Matt. Quizás se había preparado para todo, o simplemente se había acostumbrado a las negativas del chico. Había chicas que no dejaban de intentarlo.

–No te preocupes, él es así con todas –dijo Tai para aliviar la tensión, con los brazos en el respaldo de la silla–. Pero yo estoy disponible, preciosa.

–Mejor no, gracias –contestó bordemente la chica. Dio media vuelta y volvió con su grupo de amigas.

–Sabía que diría eso, solo quería verle la cara –rió Tai.

–Sí, seguro –dijo Sora con sarcasmo.

–Sora, vamos a bailar –Matt cogió repentinamente la mano de Sora.

Sora se levantó, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a bailar. También era cierto que era la primera vez que asistía a un baile.

–Es para que no me lo vuelvan a preguntar –explicó Matt mientras la sacaba a la pista.

–Buena estrategia –respondió Sora, alegrándose por aquello; solo eran dos amigos bailando, nada más.

Más parejas se habían unido al baile, y se movían al son de una canción romántica y melancólica de un grupo de moda. Algunos lo hacían muy pegados, con sus cabezas descansando sobre el hombro del otro. Matt se puso frente a ella y Sora pudo distinguir un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, aunque bien pudieran haber sido las luces. Se movieron un poco a los lados, como para entrar en calor, y luego Matt se acercó un poco más a ella, cogiéndola por la cintura. Entonces Sora advirtió algo que la enterneció, pero luego, a mitad de la canción, la turbó: la mano con la que sujetaba su cintura temblaba ligeramente.

–Sora –dijo en un murmullo.

–¿Qué? –Sora tragó saliva.

Tardó un tiempo en contestar.

–Nada –dijo al fin.

La canción romántica terminó, lo que los obligó a separarse. Fue un alivio para Sora que el tema que pusieron a continuación fuera un tema pop muy bailable, pues nada más le apetecía en esos momentos que dejarse llevar por la música y evadirse del mundo.

–Ey, parejita –Tai había aparecido en la pista con un malibú con piña en la mano.

–No sabía que sirvieran alcohol –Gritó Sora para hacerse oír sobre la música–. Por aquí son muy estrictos con eso.

–El camarero es muy amigo mío.

–Yo quiero probarlo –dijo T.K, haciéndose paso entre los otros.

–Ni hablar –contestó Matt, apartandolo del vaso que Tai le estaba ofreciendo–. ¿No decías que odiabas beber? –Preguntó, receloso.

–Pues ahora he decidido que no –respondió con tono borde.

–Bueno, pues será mejor que no bebas mal, ya tienes las mejillas un poco enrojecidas –observó Sora–. No tengo ningunas ganas de bailar con un borracho, a saber lo que harías.

–Tranquila, guapa –respondió Tai, alzando la voz más de lo debido–. Preferiría a la directora antes que a ti.

–Es una mujer muy atractiva –dijo Sora con fingida indiferencia–. Y tranquilo, que antes de que tengas que hacerlo procuraré no estar viva –añadió.

Cuando eran niños solían tener ese tipo de conversaciones absurdas. Ahora que eran adolescentes había un matiz extraño en esas palabras que incomodó a Sora.

–¿Sabéis quién ha venido al final? –Preguntó Tai.

Señaló a una de las puertas de la caseta, en donde estaba apoyado Izzy, que contemplaba el panorama con su mirada vacía. Verlo ahí era tan extraño como ver a un muerto fuera de su tumba, y Sora se sorprendió de que nadie reparara en su presencia.

–¡Ey, Izzy! –Gritó Tai.

Izzy movió lentamente la cabeza hasta que dio con ellos. Las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron, formando una sonrisa.

–¡Ven con nosotros, soso!

El chico negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriente.

–¡Venga, no seas tímido!

Sora miró a su amigo con dureza. Tai se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso. No solo estaba metiendo a Izzy en un problema, sino que también los estaba instando a ellos interferir en los mandatos de la profesora.

En cualquier caso, Sora se olvidó de esto tan pronto cuando vio que Izzy tomaba una sorprendente decisión. Miró al suelo por unos segundos, y luego, para sorpresa de todos, fue acercándose a la pista de baile. Se le veía tan emocionado que Sora no quiso poner objecciones. Dio un paso, otro paso, luego una especie de salto, un extraño intento de moverse con la música. Levantó sus brazos y los movió cómicamente, como si estuviera ahogándose en el agua. Al final llegó a donde estaban ellos y Tai lo recibió rodeándo su cuello con el brazo mientras gritaba algo incomprensible. T.K y Sora lo acogieron aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. T.K no lo había visto en su vida, pero se alegraba de poder participar en algo con los mayores.

Llegó el animado estribillo de la canción. Las luces iban de un lado a otro, cegándolos momentáneamente. A su alrededor, la gente enloquecía y coreaba la canción. Sora comenzó a reír sin motivos mientras daba vueltas y saltos. Había olvidado lo libre que se sentía al bailar, rodeada de gente y, sobretodo, de amigos. Cogió las manos de Izzy y le guió durante el baile. Sabía perfectamente como debía sentirse en esos momentos, y trató de que se liberara todavía más, que disfrutara antes de aislarse durante el resto del año en su maltrecha caseta.

Pero entonces Izzy se soltó y la miró con mucha preocupación. Dijo algo que fue ahogado por el griterío general, por lo que tuvieron que acercarse más a él para oírlo.

–No debí hacer esto.

–Amigo, no tienes porqué hacer caso a lo que diga la bruja de la directora –dijo Tai sin dejar de bailar.

Izzy se lo quedó mirando, de nuevo con aquella mirada analizadora. Entonces dijo algo que a Sora le puso los pelos de punta.

–Tenéis que iros ya, va a llegar.

Tai dejó de bailar en el acto. Miró a Matt, luego a Sora. La preocupación reflejada en sus rostros al leerse los pensamientos.

–¿Te refieres al que ha cometido todos estos crímenes?

Izzy asintió con urgencia.

Sora se percató entonces de que algunos de los que bailaban habían parado y miraban a la puerta de la entrada, que acababa de abrirse.


	6. Intruso en el campamento

–Atrás –susurró Izzy a sus espaldas–. Haced lo que yo os diga.

Dieron unos pasos atrás por puro instinto. A su alrededor, la gente se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco del recién llegado y comenzaban a apiñarse delante de ellos, impidiéndoles la visión. La música todavía seguía sonando y las luces recorrían enloquecidas la pista, indiferentes a la confusión y la inquietud que se había creado en unos segundos.

El intruso habló por primera vez.

–¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?

Su voz había resonado con bastante fuerza por toda la sala, como si hubiera estado justo al lado de Sora al decirlo. Y no fue eso lo que más la sobresaltó, sino el matiz agudo y enloquecido de su voz.

Como respuesta, los campistas retrocedieron más rápido y empezaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar, lo que permitió a Sora ver por primera vez al individuo.

Se quedó congelada al comprobar que era el horrible rostro que había visto pegado al cristal de una ventana en casa de Izzy. Para ese entonces todavía parecía humano. En la oscuridad de la estancia su rostro alargado y de un pálido cadáverico era visible entre todo lo demás. Sus mejillas estaban descarnadas, otorgándole un aspecto enfermizo, como si no hubiera comido nada en semanas. Su aspecto famélico hubiera despertado algo de compasión de no resultar tan aterrador. Sus labios, que eran de un fuerte color morado, como entumecidos por el frío, estaban húmedos por el constante fregado de su lengua descolorida, y tras ellos se asomaban dos incisivos blancos que se advertían de gran tamaño. La nariz larga y ligeramente arqueada parecía tener su propia sombra en los surcos negruzcos de alrededor de sus ojos, dos bolas azules que refulgían con demencia. Su calva era prominente, solo surcada por dos hileras de lacio cabello negro a ambos lados de su cabeza. Al caminar con grandes zancadas hacia la pista hacía ondear su largo abrigo de piel de oso gris.

Los campistas trataban de alejarse lo más posible del recién llegado, aunque había otros que se dejaban llevar por la curiosidad, en especial los nuevos, que se preguntaban si aquel extraño formaba parte de la velada. El resto perdían los nervios con rapidez y se movían caóticamente, empujándolos hacia las puertas. Izzy cogió a Sora por el brazo y la obligó a esconderse detrás de Matt y Tai. Se encararon todos durante unos instantes y discutieron con las cabezas pegadas, Matt volviendo a pasar una mano por el hombro de Sora para tranquilizarla, mientras que con la otra obligaba a su hermano a no separarse de él.

–Ocultad a Sora –murmuró Izzy rápidamente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el individuo volvió a hablar, esta vez con una voz atronadora que a todos les heló los huesos.

–¡Apaga la maldita música! –Ordenó a uno de los chicos que estaban cerca del equipo de música.

A duras penas el chico desconectó la regleta a la que estaban conectado todos los altavoces y las luces. Se hizo un silencio gélido y las los focos se apagaron, dejando la estancia al amparo de la fría luz de la luna.

–Esa música me estaba taladrando la cabeza –escupió–. Así está mucho mejor, ¿eh? Un ambiente íntimo para una ocasión especial.

Paseó sus ojos por toda la sala, que tenían un brillo todavía más lunático en la oscuridad de la caseta. Solo Sora se escapó de su examen visual, cobijada como estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala, franqueada por Tai y Matt y sujetada fuertemente del brazo por Izzy, que le devolvió la mirada y puso un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que callara. El hecho de que Izzy tomara tantas precauciones para con ella la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

–Bueno, bueno –continuó el hombre con tono juguetón– .Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar a jugar. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy, muy bien.

Se rió histéricamente. Toda esperanza que hubo en que que aquello hubiera sido una farsa se esfumó. No era la risa de un comediante, ni de un payaso. Era la de un monstruo.

Una niña pequeña había comenzado a llorar ruidosamente. T.K también tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero hizo todo lo posible por contenerse. Su hermano lo cogía con fuerza del brazo y lo obligaba a retroceder, pero no era como cuando una vez lo defendió de su padre borracho; en ese momento simplemente se dejó llevar por la ira.

–Matt, ¿quién es ese? –Preguntó a su hermano en un murmullo acongojado.

Su hermano le dijo simplemente que callara. Matt había aprendido a ocultar muchas cosas, pero en aquel momento su miedo era visible aunque conservara esa pose chulesca que había desarrollado como método de defensa y que ya hacía casi por inercia.

El hombre avanzó más hacia la masa de gente aterrorizada, que se apilaba contra la pared. Sora se vio empujada a la pared por un chico. Dos os tres más hicieron presión sobre él y ella se quedó apretujada contra la pared, sin poder respirar. Izzy apartó de un empujón al chico para que Sora pudiera tomar aire.

–Jo-der, tío –gimió Tai, también atrapado entre el gentío.

Oyeron unos chasquidos a su izquierda seguidos de palabrotas y chillidos nerviosos. Algunos estaban intentando abrir la puerta de la entrada. Pateaban con desesperación la gruesa madera de roble, pero esta no se movía ni un milímetro.

Alguien prorrumpió en gritos. Era una voz que a Sora le resultaba familiar, pero a la que había costado reconocer, pues la teñía el miedo en su forma más pura. El hombre había cogido a Suzu, la amiga de Mimi, y se la estaba llevando al centro de la pista.

La silenció de un bofetón en la mejilla.

Sora tragó saliva, recordando lo exagerada que había sido cuando le dio un empujón. Tai se había separado de su lado de repente, y estaba tratando de hacerse paso entre la gente. En un arrojo de valentía y estupidez, pretendía enfrentarse al hombre, pero Izzy lo sujetó por la camisa, obligándolo a retroceder. Susurró algo en su oído que Sora no pudo oír, algo que hizo que se girara hacia ella, totalmente pálido, algo que de alguna forma lo convenció de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al ver la acción del muchacho, Sora se odió así misma por no haber tratado de hacer lo mismo que él. Pero sus piernas estaban temblando incontroladamente. Aún en aquella situación delicada, era inmoral actuar como ella lo estaba haciendo. Ni si quiera T.K parecía tan afectado como ella. Había algo terriblemente familiar en él. Parecía sacado de una pesadilla de su infancia que no lograba recordar. Caminó hasta coger una de las sillas y ponerla en medio de la pista, donde hizo sentar a Keiko. Sus botas de tacón resonando fuertemente. Triunfante, emocionado, como si hubiera estado acechando pacientemente en lo más profundo de su subconsciente para, libre finalmente, llevar su reinado de terror al mundo real.

–¿Cómo te llamas, guapa? –Preguntó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. Visto de perfil, con su gran abrigo y sus largos incisivos se asemejaba a una rata gigante y monstruosa.

–Suzu –titubeó la chica.

–Bien, Keiko, me he fijado en que eres una chica muy bonita.

Dejó al descubierto por primera vez sus manos. Eran blancas y de dedos largos y huesudos. Una uña curva y sucia recorrió el estomago de Suzu, que había empezado a llorar. Siguió ascendiendo por su cuerpo, rasgando el fino vestido de seda que portaba, hasta pararse en uno de sus pechos, en los que se detuvo para recrearse.

–Casi tan bonita como ella –musitó como para sí mismo–. Pero ella será la última en jugar esta noche.

Sora sintió un escalofrío ascender por su espalda.

–¡No me haga daño, señor! –gimoteó lastimosamente Suzu.

–¡No, no, nadie ha dicho nada de hacer daño! –exclamó–. He venido a jugar, ¿tu quieres jugar, no? ¿O prefieres que te de otra cachetadita?

Como respuesta, Suzu se llevó las manos al rostro y se deshizo en llantos.

–He estado pensando en el juego mientras venía hacia aquí –continuó el hombre, ignorando los llantos de la chica–. Verás Suzu, tengo mucha hambre. Y me he sentido muy celoso al veros comer como cerdos obesos mientras yo me moría de hambre en el bosque. Soy animal de gustos refinados, y mi organismo solo puede aceptar platos muy selectos. Tu tarea consistirá en adivinar cuál de ellos es mi preferido –hizo una parada dramática, saboreando el momento, y añadió a continuación: –. De lo contrario, te mataré.

Suzu se le quedó mirando unos momentos con los ojos enrojecidos como platos. Para sorpresa de Sora, la chica no lloró de nuevo. Tensó la mandíbula y bajó la cabeza al suelo, conmocionada.

–Tienes un minuto, bonita –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que reveló todavía más sus dientes delanteros.

–¿Carne? –Inquirió Suzu mientras una última lágrima descendía rápidamente por su barbilla.

–Oh, correcto –dijo. Por un momento los ojos de Suzu brillaron esperanzadores–. Pero tendrás que ser más específica con eso.

Toda la entereza que hubiera conservado la chica hasta el momento se esfumó de repente. Terminó por derrumbarse delante de todos. Se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza y se estiró del cabello mientras mordía sus labios pintados de rosa, manchándose los dientes. Dirigió la mirada hacia el resto de campistas. Se podía percibir perfectamente el camino que habían recorrido sus lágrimas en la superficie maquillada de su rostro.

–¡Ayudadme! –Suplicó, aterrorizada.

Muchos de los chicos se quedaron mirando las cordoneras de sus zapatos, sin decir nada. Sus amigas lloraban silenciosamente, evitando mirarla. A Tai le temblaban las manos. Sora no supo si fue de la impotencia o del miedo.

–No creo que tengas el comodín del público para hacer eso –intervino el hombre con humor–. Sabes que es un tipo de carne y aún tienes dos oportunidades, ¡quizás puedas conseguirlo!

–¡Ciervo! –Exclamó con exasperación.

–Te has acercado bastante. Los ciervos son mi segunda comida preferida. Pero no te rindas, ¡todavía te queda una oportunidad!

–No, no, no –dijo en un hilo de voz–. No puede ser verdad. ¡Esto no está pasando! –Exclamó, con una angustia tan visceral que puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes.

Y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, como ida. Mientras tanto, el hombre asentía con felicidad.

Entonces Suzu se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos como platos. Cuando todos pensaron que finalmente había sucumbido a la tortura psicológica, la chica habló de nuevo, recobrando un poco las fuerzas.

–Comes... personas.

–Exacto –respondió abriendo mucho sus ojos azules, hambrientos y enfermos–. Especialmente niños.

Suzu había emitido un grito desgarrado hasta límites inhumanos cuando el hombre se acercó velozmente a ella y clavó sus dientes en alguna parte de su rostro. La silla cedió y ambos calleron al suelo, el largo abrigo de piel de oso gris ocultando las convulsiones de ambos. Un charco de sangre apareció por debajo del abrigo mientras los gritos de Suzu se hacían cada vez menos audibles.

A Sora no le dio tiempo a levantarse y seguir a los otros. La gente había empezado a correr confusamente en todas las direcciones, haciendo que perdiera de vista a Tai e Izzy. Trató de llegar hasta Matt, que había cogido de la mano a su hermano y corría hacia ella, pero alguien la empujó, tirándola de nuevo al suelo y perdiendo de vista a su amigo, que no paraba de gritar su nombre en alguna parte de la sala. Un chico se tropezó con ella y se estampó contra una ventana, rompiéndose la nariz y provocando una rotura en el cristal. Sin pararse si quiera a recomponerse del golpe, comenzó a golpear con sus puños el cristal, provocando más quiebres.

Sora se pudo incorporar al fin. Miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba una silla o algo duro con lo que ayudar al chico a romper la ventana. Lo único que estaba a su alcance era la silla con la que el hombre había interrogado a Suzu, en medio de la pista. Sora sintió un escalofrío al llevar al vista allí: la chica estaba penosamente tirada en un charco de sangre de considerable tamaño. La mueca de terror de su rostro se había congelado para siempre. No obstante, lo que más le inquietó de todo era que había perdido de vista a su asesino.

Unos gritos a su espalda le avisaron de su posición. El chico con el que se había tropezado estaba suspendido en el aire, con la cabeza dormida y los ojos cerrados en una extraña posición. En el suelo había tiradas un grupo de chicas que Sora reconoció como amigas de Mimi, mirando con horror al chico que flotaba en el aire. Contuvo la respiración al comprobar que el chico no estaba flotando realmente, sino que estaba siendo agarrado por la espalda, donde llegaba la luz, por un brazo largo y huesudo. El hombre se acercó más a la ventana y Sora pudo comprobar con horror que había sufrido una especie de metamorfosis. Le pareció que había crecido al menos un metro, porque el abrigo colgaba a mucha distancia del suelo, llegando a las rodillas de unas piernas largas y arqueadas, como de insecto. Se había vuelto todavía más pálido y delgado. Su cara seguía teniendo el mismo tamaño, pero sus rasgos se habían animalizado todavía más. La nariz y el cabello había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por unos finos hilos de plata que relucían a la luz de la luna. Los ojos habían aumentado de tamaño y se habían ovalado. Desaparecida la esclotérica se asemejaban a dos grandes y terribles faros azules.Y su boca... su boca estaba abierta y debía medir por lo menos cuarenta centímetros. Cuatro grandes dientes sobresalían entre el resto y se acercaban cada vez más a la cabeza del chico.

Tai la obligó a volver a la realidad tirando de su brazo y gritándole unas cosas que no pudo oír debido al escándalo. Juntos se hicieron paso entre la multitud, recibiendo empujones y codazos a su paso. El fornido amigo de Takashi apareció de la nada y se estampó contra Tai, cayendo sobre él. Sora gritó angustiada y lo ayudó a levantarse, tropezándose con sus tacones en el intento. Cogió a Tai y lo obligó a andar.

–Tenemos que ir a la cocina –indicó Tai, masajeándose rápidamente la cabeza dolorida por el cabezazo que acababa de recibir.

Alguien salió despedido en el aire por delante de ellos para acabar estrellado contra la pared. Hubiera parecido una imagen cómica de no haber sido por el rastro de sangre que dejó en la pared cuando cayó. Antes de tocar el suelo, vieron como el monstruo se abalanzaba sobe él. El chillido del monstruo y los gritos del adolescente se mezclaron en una horrible sinfonía.

Aprovechando el breve instante en el que el monstruo devoraba a su presa, se lanzaron hacia la puerta de la cocina, que no estaba a más de cinco metros de ellos. Sorprendentemente, a nadie se le había ocurrido entrar allí. Giró el manillar y encontró la razón por el que nadie había intentado meterse.

–¡Está cerrada! –Gritó con desesperación.

–¡Izzy, soy yo! –Exclamó Tai.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y los dos entraron a toda velocidad. Cuando se giraron, vieron a Izzy cerrarla rápidamente con llave.

–¡Sora, menos mal que estás viva! –Exclamó Matt, abrazándola por detrás.

–Ya tendréis tiempo de hacer esto en otro momento –terció Joe, malhumorado pero visiblemente asustado–. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

–Por la trampilla –les indicó Izzy.

Al fondo de la cocina, en el suelo, un trozo de madera del suelo estaba levantado, revelando un oscuro pasadizo.


	7. Huída

Tan pronto como oyeron golpes a pocos metros entraron apresuradamente en la trampilla y cerraron la puerta.

–¡Eso no lo detendrá! –Exclamó Joe al advertir la poca resistencia de la madera.

–Sí lo hará –contestó Izzy.

Para sorpresa de todos, levanto un trozo de corteza de la trampilla, dejando al descubierto un teclado. Introdujo rápidamente un código numérico y sonó un crujido en la madera. A continuación, un líquido grisáceo, como metal fundido, recorrió los bordes de la trampilla, taponando cualquier resquicio por donde se colaba la luz y apagando los sonidos espeluznantes provenientes del interior de la habitación.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa –anunció, volviéndose a ellos.

No había tiempo para hacerse preguntas. Dejaron que Izzy se pusiera delante para liderar la marcha y lo siguieron a muy pocos pasos por el estrecho túnel. Sora tardó un tiempo en percatarse de lo bien iluminado que estaba; en el techo había una hilera de bombillas que se extendían unos doscientos metros al frente.

Mientras corrían, Matt le echaba miradas para saber si se encontraba bien. Ella asentía brevemente, preguntándose si estaría tan pálida como lo estaba su amigo. Le sorprendió la resistencia de T.K, que corría sin mirar atrás y en ningún momento disminuía el ritmo, lo cual achacó al horror que sin duda debía estar padeciendo. Tai respiraba entrecortadamente mientras arrastraba ligeramente la pierna izquierda. Sora se acordó de repente de cómo su amigo se había estampado violentamente contra alguien mientras la sacaba del caos.

–¿Estás bien, Tai? –Inquirió entre gemidos.

Se sorprendió de lo débil que había sonado su voz.

–Sí, ¿y tú? –respondió con una sonrisa que ocultaba convincentemente su temor–. ¿Me perdonas ahora que te he rescatado?  
–Claro que sí, bobo –su voz tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando lo dijo.

Estaba empezando a asimilar la situación, y eso de ninguna manera era algo positivo. No había tiempo para derrumbarse.

Tai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y por alguna razón eso consiguió que contuviera las lágrimas.

Les llegó un olor desagradable a mitad del recorrido. Joe, que había estado conteniendo las ganas de vomitar hasta el momento, se apoyó en la pared y expulsó todo lo que había cenado esa noche. Tai se apartó a tiempo para evitar las salpicaduras. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo.

–¿Qué demonios es ese olor? –Preguntó entre jadeos.

A tres metros de ellos había un oscuro hueco en el pasillo. No debía medir más de un metro cuadrado, pero era suficiente para ocultar los cuerpos sin vida de dos adolescentes. La luz de las bombillas iluminaba el rosto sangriento y descolorido de Takashi. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados sobre otro cuerpo oculto entre las sombras que intuyeron que debía ser el de Hanoko –cosa que a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza comprobar.

–¿Qué pasa, Matt? –Inquirió T.K con voz trémula tras su hermano.

–No es ningún monstruo, tranquilo –fue todo lo que contestó Matt.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa –avisó Izzy, reanudando la marcha.

–¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Preguntó Matt, abandonando su habitual tono sereno–. ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

–No hay tiempo para eso ahora –respondió Izzy–. Ya os lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro.

–Tiene razón, tío, espera a que lleguemos –terció Tai, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Dejaron atrás los cadáveres sin poder evitar echarles una última ojeada rápida. Excepto T.K, a quien Matt tapó los ojos para impedir que los viera.

–Nada que no sepamos, T.K, no te alarmes –le dijo Tai mientras dejaban atrás el siniestro descubrimiento.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al final del pasadizo, donde había una escalera desvencijada que daba a otra trampilla que estaba sellada. Izzy subió el primero, introdujo de nuevo otra contraseña y la sustancia gris que cubría los bordes se dispersó y desapareció como por arte de magia. Ninguno se sorprendió ante ese hecho de tan conmocionados que estaban.

Abrió la trampilla y todos salieron a un lugar peor iluminado. Sora reconoció los muebles viejos de la casa de Izzy gracias a la luz verdosa de la pantalla del ordenador. Sombras se esparcían por toda la caseta, concentrandose en el pasillo, oscuro como la boca de un túnel. Izzy desapareció en él y volvió a los pocos segundos cargado con una mochila.

–Tenemos que llenarla de comida –les indicó mientras abría una puerta y se metía en la cocina.

Todos le siguieron precipitadamente. La cocina era un cuarto pequeño desprovisto de ventanas que constaba de un armario, una mesa con una silla, un microondas y un frigorífico. En él había numerosos imanes con con forma de bicho con ojos fluorescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

–¿Vamos a adentrarnos en el bosque? –Preguntó Sora mientras Izzy abría la puerta del frigorífico con tanta brusquedad que lanzó por los aires una mantis religiosa que acabó enganchándose en el cabello de Sora.

No había más que carne envuelta en bolsas de plástico en todos los pisos del frigorífico. Entre Izzy y Tai comenzaron a sacar la carne y a meterla en la mochila.

–Tendrías que comer más variado –comentó Tai metía tres bolsas a la vez. Luego se fijó en una botella que contenía un líquido rojizo–. ¿Nos llevamos el zumo de tomate?

–Esto... no es zumo de tomate.

–¿Es lo que me imagino? –Inquirió Joe en tono recriminatorio, alzando las cejas, completamente serio.

–Sí.

–Vale, voy a vomitar por segunda vez.

Y dicho eso salió al pasillo y vomitó por segunda vez en esa noche.

–¿Esa cosa sabe de la existencia del túnel? –Preguntó cuando hubo terminado de expulsar la bilis.

–No.

–¿Entonces por qué no nos quedamos aquí mientras viene alguien a rescatarnos? ¡Estaremos más seguros que en el maldito bosque!  
-Sí te quedas en el túnel morirás. Probablemente te lleven con él.

Joe abandonó la idea de inmediato. Si debían volver a encontrarsr con el monstruo, era preferible en campo abierto que en un lugar estrecho donde acabarían cayendo uno tras otro durante la persecución.

–Vaya, estoy sorprendido por la rapidez con la que te has repuesto –observó Tai en un tono de broma que parecía más bien un intento desesperado por aliviar la situación.

–Estoy acostumbrado a vomitar –Joe se encogió de hombros.

Izzy terminó de meter la última lata de conserva en la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Tai fue a la ventana, atento al más mínimo movimiento que pudiera surgir del camino que llevaba a la caseta principal. Matt se acercó a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y sacó la cabeza por la obertura.

–Estará ocupado –Izzy se acercó a él para ver–. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Se enfadará en cuanto sepa que...

Un grito surgido en la oscuridad lo cortó. Un chillido agudo y monstruoso lleno de una desesperación y un odio tan profundos que pareció sacudir toda la casa. Perforaba sus cuerpos y hacía temblar sus huesos.

Joe se separó de la ventana rápidamente, llevando una mano a la frente perlada de sudor. No gritó como tenía por costumbre hacer; el terror había socavado su voz. Matt abrazó instintivamente a su hermano, que había sucumbido finalmente al llanto. Sora apretaba los dientes y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquella pesadilla que estaba durando demasiado.

–Tenemos que correr –anunció Izzy, abriendo completamente la puerta.

Sin decir palabra, salieron precipitadamente y corrieron juntos hacia el linde. Una noche de verano fresca y apacible los recibio. Fueron aumentando la velocidad mientras lanzaban nerviosas miradas a sus espaldas, temerosos de ver aparecer a la horrible sombra del monstruo cruzando la esquina de la llave.

Se internaron al fin en el bosque, donde se movieron con más dificultad apartando ramas y esquivando los obstáculos del terreno. A Sora le resultaba especialmente dificultosa la tarea. No estaba acostumbrada a desplazarse en tacones, lo que se tradujo en constantes tropiezos y caídas. Pensó en quitarse los tacones, pero el suelo estaba lleno de piedras con las que podía fácilmente romperse un pie. Joe, que iba el primero en la fila, le reprendió por su torpeza.

–Si quieres puedes correr tú con tacones –le espetó Matt.

Sora se avergonzaba de ralentizar la marcha. Cada vez que se tropezaba todos se giraban para observarla, perdiendo unos segundos que podrían marcar la diferencia entre vivir o morir esa noche. Sora era consciente de ello y por mucho miedo que tuviera no quería ser un lastre para sus compañeros.

–Seguid vosotros, ya os alcanzaré –dijo cuando se tropezó por enésima vez.

–¿Quién te crees que eres, el soldado Ryan? –Se burló Tai mientras ayudaba a levantarse.

A medida que avanzaban parecía que el bosque se cerraba sobre ellos. Las ramas se entrelazaban, impidiendo el paso de la luz de la luna. El silencio se hizo más denso y la oscuridad más profunda.

–Será mejor que nos detengamos aquí –propuso Izzy al pararse en un árbol más grande que el resto, de robusto tronco y largas ramas–. No debemos perder de vista el campamento.

–¿Qué no perdamos de vista el campamento? –Repitió Joe sin poder creérselo–. ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos lo más que podamos de ese lugar!

–Tenemos que ir al pueblo –intervino Matt con una calma extraña–. Llamar a la policía, avisarles de lo que ha ocurrido.

–Es imposible.

–¿Por qué es imposible? –Inquirió Matt, abandonando su tono tranquilo por uno desafiante.

Izzy echó la vista al árbol y luego a los chicos, analizandolos con la mirada. Había vuelto a su estado inexpresivo. Esa frialdad irritó a Matt. Entonces Izzy rodeó el árbol y avanzó por el otro lado hacia la negrura.

–¿Qué pasa, Izzy? –Preguntó Tai, tratando de sonar natural.

–Solo seguidme –respondió Izzy sin volver si quiera la cabeza.

No tardaron más de dos minutos hasta que Izzy se detuvo en un pequeño claro donde había algunos árboles caídos.

–¿Por qué te detienes, Izzy? –Sora agudizó la vista, pero no vio nada más que extensión de bosque frente al chico.

–Es difícil de explicar –contestó.

Y con un gesto les indicó que se acercaran a su lado. Tai avanzó medio metro más que el resto. Hubo un ruido hueco y Tai soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –Dijo frotándose la nariz con una mano mientras que ponía la otra delante suya.

Había algo invisible que impedía el paso. Sora palpó la barrera, asombrada: era de tacto frío y liso, como un cristal transparente. Entonces reparó en como los arboles que había tirados por el suelo les faltaba un trozo de tronco, y en como la sabia que emanaba de ellos estaba todavía pegajosa y brillante a la luz de la Luna; no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo después de haber sido aguillotinados por el muro.

–Parece sacada de una película de ciencia ficción –observó Tai, dando golpecitos con el pie.

–¿Hasta dónde se extiende esta cosa? –Preguntó Matt, recorriéndola con los dedos la superficie invisible–. ¿Podemos saltarla?

–Es una cúpula –respondió Izzy.

Todos quedaron en silencio. No fue muy diferente de oír una sentencia de muerte.

Matt se separó de la pared y dio un fuerte empujón a Izzy, estampándolo contra el muro. Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

–¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso, qué estamos atrapados como unas jodidas coballas? –le espetó con furia.

Izzy no respondió, pero miró a Matt de la misma manera que había mirado a Takashi cuando lo maltrataba: con la más absoluta indiferencia.

–Matt, contrólate –Tai cogió a su amigo de los hombros y lo apartó de Izzy, que cayó sin doblar las piernas lo más mínimo e hizo desaparecer las arrugas de la camisa de un estirón.

Era extraño para Sora ver a Tai ejercer de moderador, siendo este más propenso a perder los nervios que su amigo. Supuso que el hecho de tener a su hermano pequeño al lado en una situación tan delicada era un tormento antes que un consuelo.

–¡Él fue quien cerró las puertas de la caseta para que nadie pudiera salir vivo! –Exclamó Matt.

Todos desviaron sus miradas hacia Izzy. Sora pensó que el chico no tenía pinta alguna de asesino. Pero abrió la boca ligeramente al recordar haberlo visto de espaldas a la puerta mientras bailaban.

–¿Es cierto eso? -Preguntó.

–Abrió la puerta de la cocina con unas llaves –susurró Tai, abriendo mucho los ojos de repente.

Izzy sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves de plata que brillaron a la luz de la luna, lo que aumentó el dramatismo de la escena.

–Es cierto –admitió.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual solo se oyó a Joe forcejear contra el muro invisible. Cogió un pedrusco de considerable tamaño del suelo y lo lanzó contra la barrera. Soltó una palabrota al comprobar la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos.

–¿Qué sabes de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche? –Interrogó Matt fríamente.

–No demasiado. No me dicen muchas cosas. Solo seguía órdenes de la señora Tachikawa –desvió la vista hacia Tai, cuyo rostro se iluminó con la comprensión.

–¡Os dije que ella tenía algo que ver! –Exclamó Tai con un triunfo agridulce.

–Lo que vais a oír os será muy difícil de asimilar –continuó Izzy–. Quizás sea mejor esperar a que se os pase la impresión de esta noche.

–¿Reponernos de esta locura para escuchar otra? No, gracias, mejor aceptar todo el paquete de golpe –gruñó Joe.

–Acabamos de ver al hijo de Nosferatu y Cruella de Vil matando a sangre fría a todo un campamento, creo que podremos con esto –añadió Tai.

Izzy suspiró y prosiguió, no muy convencido.

–Estaba todo preparado para que ocurriera lo que ha ocurrido, pero tuvieron que actuar con más rapidez de la prevista –empezó con lentitud y haciendo largas palabras para que pudiesen asimilar sus palabras–. La directora es una de los líderes de la Organización del Nuevo Orden. Vosotros los campistas sois los sacrificios humanos que se harán para asegurar el cumplimiento los objetivos dispuestos en el plan de dominación mundial.

Durante unos momentos solo se oyó el ulular de un buho en la oscuridad, un sonido que les habría puesto los pelos de punta de no ser por lo que acababan de escuchar. Joe se echó a reír como un loco y vomitó de nuevo por el esfuerzo.

–Es decir, que somos como coballas de laboratorio en manos de científicos terroristas –le incriminó Matt con malhumor, frotando el hombro de su hermano, que escuchaba más absorto y aterrado la historia.

–Es una buena comparación –respondió Izzy-. Pero no todos los sujetos están destinados a cumplir estos objetivos. A esos los llaman el _combustible_. El diez por cierto restante le pertenece a Grimmo.

–Los que han muerto esta noche –murmuró Sora en un tono apagado.

–El nombre le pega bastante –dijo Tai–. ¿Qué es, un extraterrestre?

–No sé qué es y de dónde pertenece Grimmo –contestó Izzy–. El ha sido el que los ha obligado a acelerar el ritmo de trabajo. Ha estado muy hambriento estos últimos días. Intentó alimentarse con las bestias del bosque, pero eso no le saciaba. Cuando vinisteis al campamento no pudo controlar su apetito y comenzó a atacar a los campistas.

–Yoko y Takashi –comprendió Sora-. Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué estaban en el pasadizo subterráneo, los guardó allí para devorarlos más tarde?

–Los mató y se alimentó de algunos de sus miembros antes de tiempo, incumpliendo las órdenes del superior. Alejaron los cuerpos de él para castigarle, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Muchos alumnos comprenderían que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño y avisarian a sus padres. Luego estos a la policía, y cuando descubrieran nuestro potencial, a las fuerzas armadas. La organización no estaba preparada para una ofensiva a tan grande escala. Antes necesitarían aislarlos en la cúpula para que no pudieran contactar con nadie. Entonces Grimmo tendría carta blanca para matar a su diez por ciento, y eso es lo que habéis visto esta noche.

–Unos chicos vieron a unos guardias no hace mucho –dijo de repente Joe, aferrándose a la esperanza con desesperación-. ¿Ellos estaban investigando esto, verdad? Podrían ayudarnos.

–Los hombres uniformados forman parte de la Organización –explicó Izzy–. Los contrataron para evitar que nadie se acercase a la cúpula. Si esos chicos lo hubieran descubierto, se lo habrían comunicado a sus compañeros y hubiera cundido el pánico. No debían permitir que los campistas se dispersaran ahora que la Organización estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Echada la cúpula, solo tenían que hacer que la gran mayoría, el _combustible_, se montara en los autobuses que les llevarían al corazón de la montaña, donde está situada la base de la Organización mientras el resto se quedaba aquí para saciar a Grimmo.


End file.
